In Love With The Enemy (Part 2: Bad blood)
by Mariah April May
Summary: Not a sequel. Hogwarts themed. No HP link/characters. Elena G is a proud Gryffindor in her 6th year of Hogwarts. Damon S is a pure-blood wizard, faithful Slytherin. Elena wants revenge on her ex-boyfriend Stefan W, & who is more perfect than his biggest enemy, Damon. All she has to do is make him fall for her… which isn't that hard but yet chaos follows. Drama. Betrayal. Mad Love.
1. The girl with sad eyes

_Dear readers!_

_I know I said I'm done writing and I'm not going back on my word. This story is pre-written completely. It's finished. I have a reader ask me if I can post the stories that I hadn't published and this was one I never planned to post because I never liked it enough for it. But due to her constant emails, I have decided to post it. I hope you enjoy this. Do review. I'd love to hear your thoughts. _

_Love,_

_May_

_.._

_.._

_Disclaimer: Hogwarts and the theme belongs to J.K Rowling and the characters belongs to their respective owners._

_.._

_.. _

**Story title: In Love with the Enemy – Part 2**

Summary: Not a sequel. Hogwarts themed. No HP characters. Elena G is a proud Gryffindor in her 6th year of Hogwarts. Damon S is pure-blood wizard, faithful **Slytherin. **Elena wants revenge on her ex-boyfriend Stefan W, & who is more perfect then his biggest enemy, Damon. All she has to do is make him fall for her… which isn't that hard but yet chaos follows.

_Hogwarts, it's teachers and its headmaster are the same as HP books. HP main characters wouldn't be in the story (They are off on their own adventures). _

..

..

Elena stood near the pillar, staring at the sky. She and Stefan had dated all through five years, they were the couple everyone looked up to, but then he had to go and cheat on her with that bitch April. He said sorry but it still hurt her so much. Oh, how she wished she could get back at him for it. But how?

She suddenly remembered what her best friend Caroline had told her this evening. 'You should totally make him jealous. Go out with someone he hates.'

She had brushed off that stupid advice but now she was so tempted to do just that.

"Hey Gilbert!"

She looked back to come face to face with none other than the head boy 'Damon S'. He was accompanied with his dumb friends, or how she liked to call them, his minions.

"Why are you strolling corridors at this hour."

She rolled her eyes.

"That's right, roll your eyes, honey. Maybe you'll find a brain somewhere." He responded and his minions snickered.

"I'm a head girl, Salvatore, I can stroll wherever I want." She replied.

"Nevertheless, it's not wise,"

"If I wanted to listen to an asshole, I'd fart." Elena snapped back.

"Jeez, woman, you on your period or something," Damon replied, feigning hurt.

Elena rolled her eyes again and walked past them.

"Maybe the rumors are true, Damon. I heard that golden boy Stefan broke it off with her." Enzo said, explaining her odd behavior.

"Serves that mudblood right." Damon said coldly, not caring that she could still hear him.

Mudblood. Elena's cheeks started to burn at the humiliation. She'd show him. Who did he think he was? Just because he belonged to one of the most pure blood families in the history of wizarding world, didn't give him the right to treat people like trash.

Now that she remembered, he has always bulled her and Stefan around, and not just them, anyone who wasn't in his circle of pure blood fedora wearing baboons. Stefan hated his guts…

And then an evil idea struck her mind. An idea she should have never bothered to think twice about.

How much would it hurt Stefan if he saw her dating his worst enemy.

She looked back and stared at Damon who was talking to his friends about their usual shenanigans.

She knew she was beautiful. Heck she was one of the most sought out, beautiful girl in the school. She could make anyone fall for her, at a glance.

And Damon was going to be her next target.

She shouldn't have thought that. She should have just left that thought at it. But she didn't. It resulted to be her worst mistake. She never realized that this was the moment she had put herself and her family in mortal danger, for Damon's family was directly linked to one of the most proud arrogant and powerful family and they would never let a muggle born within thirty inches near them.

She didn't think it through at all.

Anger takes away the most rational thoughts and it took hers as well.

..

..

_Review guys? It would mean a lot to me to see if you liked it. _

_Damon's character is inspired by Draco Malfoy and Elena is a mix of Hermione and Fleur. _

_I would post the chapters frequently since I have already finished it. Maybe every Fridays and Mondays. This is a total 15 chapter story, with 50k-70k words. _


	2. Walls

**Chapter 2: 'Walls'**

* * *

Elena Gilbert, how does one began to describe her. She was from a normal family, by normal you could say she was from a family that had nothing to do with magic. But for some reason, she was a witch. She was a twelve when professor Dumbledore's letter showed up at her house. For sure, it explained all the crazy things that she had went through from her childhood, the weird explosions, the creepy things flying around her whenever she was angry and some other mishaps.

Her parents were very proud of her.

But at the same time, her twin sister Katherine wasn't very impressed neither happy about her skill. It wasn't like she gave a second thought to it.

For her, life was perfect.

She was always admired, but at school, everyone adored her. It wasn't because of her beautiful brown hair, her fairy like looks or because she played as seeker in Quidditch and was considered one of the most prettiest girl in the school, it wasn't because she was bossy, sassy and soft. She was best friends with Caroline Forbes, the queen bee and Bonnie Bennett, the most brilliant girl at school, and Stefan the golden boy of the school. She always had a knack of surrounding herself with the most popular group and staying in trend.

It was as if God always had gifted her with the best but then fates took a turn and April Young arrived. While Elena was busy with her girl gang, April somehow got closer to Stefan and snatched him from her.

Elena felt insulted. Her pride was wounded.

She could her people talk about her, laugh at her, behind her back.

"Don't listen to them, Elena." Bonnie said, "Finals are close by, just focus on studies for now."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Bonnie, it's literally November."

"Yes, and then we're going to have Christmas break, then it's only six months to finals." Bonnie reminded her, her nose buried in a fat book.

"Did you talk to Damon?" Caroline ignored her and turned to Elena.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You know, how much Stefan hated him." Elena bit on her lip.

"That's the point. We want to make him jealous, don't we?"

"Oh my." Bonnie gasped. "Not that pure blood douche again. We don't want anyone of us mixed with that sort of crowd."

"She isn't marrying him Bon. She is just going to flirt."

"Guys." Elena stopped them. "Please don't argue. I already have a bad headache. And Bonnie is right Caroline. I don't want to talk to him or anyone of his gang. You know how they are." She said, her tone filled with disdain.

Damon Salvatore, how does one even began to describe him. According to Elena, he was not only one of the most idiotic self obsessed jerk, but he looked at all muggles as if they were some sort of filth. She had to admit that when she first saw him, she was stunned by how handsome he was, but he ruined the moment when he opened that big mouth of his. He was a bullying rascal. Ugh, even the thought of him, made her want to pull her hair out.

For some reasons, he bothered her a lot. He thought too much of himself, he was a rule breaker, mischievous and she hated it. He also played seeker for Slytherin. Last month, at a match, he had tried to knock her off her broom.

She would often find him bullying junior students somewhere at the corner of corridors, and when she would confront him, he would argue with her too.

She was just thinking that when she turned around the corner and saw the devil in flesh, she saw him bullying Collins.

"Take it. Take it, if you want it." He said, as he held the books, way over his head, so Collins couldn't reach to get it from his hand.

"Come on, Fatty. Try harder." He teased.

Enzo and Ric laughed like maniacs, even though it wasn't even funny.

"Did you see his father, at the station," Enzo added.

"Couldn't miss him. He was the fattest one there. He puts ol' Hagird to shame." Damon snickered.

Ric let out a loud laugh too.

"That's very extremely rude." Elena said, loudly.

Caroline smirked. Perfect.

"Gilbert. Gilbert. Why do you always have to meddle in things that don't bother you."

"Why do you always have to be a big ass?" She replied, her hands on her hips.

"Why do you always have to be so righteous." He snapped back.

"Whatever." She said, "What do you get in torturing poor souls, if you could put half of time that you spend on, annoying people, to something good, the world would be a better place." She said, stepping closer, taking Collin's books from his hand.

"Well, if you could put half of the time, that you spend on meddling in other people's business, to keep an eye on your boyfriend, maybe he wouldn't have cheated on you." He replied, smirking.

"Maybe if you could shut the fuck up, and not discuss my personal matters, you would keep your nose attached to your face," She snarled.

"Hah. I dare you."

"I will break your nose."

"Aww. Taking out April's anger on me."

"Why you-,"

"Elena." Bonnie tugged at her sleeve. "McGonagall and Snape."

"Coward." Damon scoffed.

"I'm not a coward." Elena replied.

"You can't lay a finger on me, Muggle born weak ass witch."

"You fucking bastard, I scored higher in DADA from you and all of your evil, snake talking fa-."

"Gilbert! Salvatore! What's this noise again?" McGonagall stood firm, eyes wide in anger.

"I'm sure, that's the girl's doing. She is always being problematic." Snape spoke uninterestingly.

McGonagall gave him an angry look and then looked back at Elena. "Well?"

"Professor, he was bullying Collins," Elena spoke.

"Non sense," Damon said innocently. "I was merely messing with my friend. I'm a head boy, Miss Gilbert. I wouldn't do something that I advocate against as. Right Collin." He said, as he glared at Collin.

Collin shuddered under his gaze and nodded, sadly.

"See. I told you so." Snape said.

"Nevertheless, the two of you fighting all the time is getting out of hands. Detention to both of you tomorrow after classes. My office." McGonagall said. "Now off to your dorms."

"Yes, professor."

..

..

"I'm being punished for no fucking reason." Elena shouted as she threw her books on the bed.

"I told you. Damon Salvatore is trouble with capital T." Bonnie said.

"He's always fucking with you, Elena. Let's teach him a lesson. Kill two birds with one stone?" Caroline said.

Elena shook her head in a no.

Little did she know that something big would happen and she would be forced to do something she never dreamed off. Her life was about to turn upside down.

..

..

* * *

Short chapter I know but I am making some changes. How much long chapters would you prefer?

The first three chapters will be a bit short and introductory.

Sorry I couldn't reply to pms yet, I'll be answering soon.

Bear with me and I hope you'll enjoy it.

So how does everyone like DE?

Do review and tell me, if it's worth posting.


	3. Back to the future

**Chapter 3: "Meeting future."**

* * *

Damon Salvatore had always fancied Elena. He had his eyes on her ever since second year. But she had been dating that jerk Stefan Woods ever since she had joined Hogwarts. It was just a crush, nothing more. And why would it be? She was a muggle born. His reputation would be mud if anyone knew that he had even thought of that. So he eventually moved on from his childish crush. Or so he thought he did.

He was sitting in McGonagall office, waiting for her to come and assign him punishment. The door opened and Elena entered, her hair tied in a ponytail, her skin as always as vibrant and beautiful, and her goddamn legs, revealing through her summer dress and a white coat over it.

She sat next to him, but acting as if he didn't exist.

"Nice of you to show up." He said, breaking the awkward silence.

"As if I had a choice." She replied, bitterly.

"I'm not enjoying this either, doe eyes."

She huffed, looking away.

"You know, it's cute, how you act that you don't like me." He said, folding his hands, on his chest. Somehow he liked getting a rise out of her.

"I don't act. I really do despise you." She snapped.

"Liar, I know girls can't stand my charm."

"You're only right partially. The thing they can't stand isn't your charm, it's you. Salvatore. I'm sure your own mother can't stand you." She had a smirk on her face as she said it.

Damon rolled his eyes. He rose up from the chair and walked to the desk near the window. Elena narrowed her eyes. "Don't touch anything. You'll get us even in more trouble." She said, a little furious.

"I will touch stuff. I'll do whatever the fuck I want. You know, why. Because these are my hands, and this is my body." He said, waving his hands in the air.

"Don't." Elena warned.

"I will." Damon said as he touched, a blue bowl, filled with some sort of Elixir.

"Salvatore, don't." She rushed out from the chair to him.

Suddenly, there was a river of light around them.

"What… the fuck is happening?" Damon said, as he looked around. He found Elena holding on to his arm tightly, scared as hell.

"What… what is happening?"

The room was shaking, the wind howled and they felt like they were getting sucked in to another universe.

She leaned closer to him, holding his bicep tightly, as if she knew he'd protect her from whatever danger comes cross them. He smirked, looking at her worried face.

"Come closer, I don't mind." He commented.

"Excuse me." She said, as if she didn't know what he was talking about and then she realized what he meant. She let go of his arm immediately.

"Where are we? What did you DO?" She shouted, trying to change the topic.

He looked around.

It seemed as if they were in some sort of village. Damon knew because he had seen it, maybe on his world trip with his father.

"Mystic." He said, as he looked at the temple of town hero, Titan Dee, an aurour, who saved it against a group of very dangerous death-eaters. It was said that the Dark Lord and his army had settled here for a while, as they fought against order of Phoenix. It was after all the birth town of Salazar Slytherin.

"Mystic. You mean the city of death-eaters-,"

"Yes." Damon said before she completed.

"Salvatore, we shouldn't be here." She said, her tone filled with fear.

"You don't think I know." He snapped back.

Suddenly, they could hear footsteps approaching closer.

Damon held Elena's hand and hurried to hide behind a huge rock.

"Oh, Damon." A girl, maybe in her early twenties, ran toward a man, standing behind the temple of the town hero. The man opened his arms wide as the girl ran into them. He hugged her hard, picking her up easily and whirling her round in a circle.

"Baby." He said as he put her down.

The girl's arms were still tightly around his neck but Damon and Elena could see the man now, and their eyes were wide open of shock.

The man looked exactly like Damon, but maybe a bit older.

"Salvatore, Is that your older brother?" Elena whispered as she looked at the shocked Damon, sitting beside her.

"Don't talk shit, Gilbert. I don't have any brothers. Just a bitch sister." He said, his eyes still on the man that looked just like him.

"Well, then, is that your dad?" Elena asked.

"My dad is sixty." Damon rolled his eyes.

"That man looks just like you." Elena said, as she turned to Damon. "Hotter and older though."

"I can see that." Damon said, annoyed. "And yeah, he looks good, but I think I look better then him."

"Shh. Kitten. I think I heard someone." The older Damon said to the girl in his arms as he held her closer, taking out his wand.

The girl, he was holding on to, visibly stressed. Although Damon and Elena couldn't see her face, they knew she was scared. "Do you think they followed you?" she whispered.

Older Damon pursed his lips, holding her hand, and hiding her behind him. Anyone who threatened his girl has to go through him to reach her.

"Accio." He whispered.

Before Teen Damon and Elena could anything, a wind whooshed the stone from in front of them and they were revealed to Older Damon and the girl.

"What the fuck?" Older Damon said, his eyes widened as he looked at Teen Damon and Elena.

The girl hiding behind him, peeked to get a look at the threat.

Teen Elena nearly screamed as she saw a mirror image of herself, hiding behind older Damon. Or maybe it was Katherine. Teen Elena thought.

Older Elena smiled.

"No, kitten. Maybe they used the polyjuice potion to trick us. Stay back." Older Damon was still in attack pose.

"That's not possible, Damon. Polyjuice potion would give them our present appearance not our past appearance." Older Elena said. "You'd know that if you listened to Professor Snape."

"Don't shit me, Elena. You didn't know listen to Snape either. You only know that because you listen to Bon Bon." Older Damon said.

"Will anyone tell us, what the fuck is going on?" Teen Damon was quite short tempered. Older Damon chuckled, remembering how he used to be five years ago.

"I guess, you're stumbling around McGonagall office, weren't you?" Older Elena said.

"Yeah, how do you know that." Teen Damon said.

"Because been there, done that." Older Damon said, rolling his eyes. "Didn't anyone tell you that you shouldn't encounter your future self, it could result in dangerous consequences. Time fucking Tuner potion isn't some plaything. It's a good thing we found you. God knows, what could have happened if they-," He stopped when Older Elena placed a hand on his shoulder, as if gesturing him to stop. "You can't tell them about those people yet. They can't know so early." She whispered.

"Tell us, what? " Teen Elena spoke finally. "And… are you Katherine?"

"I thought you might ask that." Older Elena pursed her lips. "Well, no Elena, I'm not. I'm you in the future, or should I say present. God, this is confusing. I mean, you'll be me, in a few years." She explained.

"And you'll be me." Older Damon said to Teen Damon.

"What?" Both teen Damon and Elena screamed.

"Shh. Don't shout!" Older Damon hissed. "Come on, we need to send you guys back." He said, waving his wand in a strange manner and then in no time, they were transported to a small house.

"You can apparate so flawlessly." Teen Elena was so astounded, she had the test coming up soon so she couldn't help but notice.

"Well. I did pass test in the first go." Teen Damon said proudly.

"Smug asshole." Older Damon scoffed as he opened the door to the cottage and walked in.

"Where is Cara?"

"Who?" Younger Elena asked.

"He's talking about our daughter." Older Elena said and then bit his lip. Shit she wasn't supposed to tell them. "I left her with Bonnie and Enzo."

"Da… Daughter? You guys have a daughter. I mean… we have a daughter. I have a daughter… with her?" Teen Damon seemed horrified as so did Teen Elena.

"This can't be the future. This can't even be the option." Teen Damon said. "She… she is a muggle born." He said to older Damon. "I'd be shunned from the family."

"Well. I kinda am." Older Damon said.

"WHAT?" Teen Damon shouted. "NO!"

"I hate him. How can you guys be together?" Teen Elena said to older Elena.

"Love finds a way, Elena. And this is the purest form of love." Older Elena said, holding Older Damon's hand. He kissed the back of her hand with so much adoration that it made teen Damon and Elena almost vomit.

"We need to send them back." Older Damon said as he walked toward a cabinet and took out a bottle. He poured it in a bowl and started to mutter a spell as he tapped it with his wand.

"This can't be. This can't be. I won't let this happen." Teen Damon muttered under breath. "Stay away from me, you wretched beautiful witch." He continued to mutter.

"This is absurd." Teen Elena spoke.

"Elena, he is my home. You'll know soon."

"She can't be worth your family, man. How can you betray your family for a mudblood?" Teen Damon hissed.

"You prick-," Older Damon growled but Older Elena gestured him to be quiet.

"how dare you call me a mudblood?" Younger Elena seemed wounded. "You see, he doesn't care. He is an asshole, the biggest asshole in the world. He respects no one. I don't care for guys like him."

Older Elena shook her head.

Older Damon bit his lip. "If only they knew how much we're fighting to even be together." But he couldn't tell them. He couldn't tell them to cherish every moment because they had limited time, soon they'll have to face the demons of the world, everyone was going to turn against them, he'd be fearing for the life of the love of his life.

"Come here, put your hands in the bowl, it will take you back to your time." Older Damon said to the worried teens.

With much anger and they looked at each other and then placed their hand in the bowl.

A river of light rushed filled the room. Smoke surrounded them. The walls to started to shake and the wind howled.

The teens could see their older counterparts walking toward each other, older Damon held older Elena by the waist and pulled her closer, crashing his lips on hers, kissing her as if the world was going to end next second and that if he couldn't kiss her, he'd die.

And poof, they were back in McGonagall's room.

"Where were you?" they heard a loud angry voice.

"Professor," They both looked to McGonagall.

"I can't believe you two. You're both turning into a headache for me. Can't you two behave yourself for even a minute." She growled.

"Sorry, Ma'am. We…"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and Slythrin. Detention for the rest of the semester. Every day after school. And both of you are suspended from your duties until I say so." She said.

"Now, both of you, go to Mr. Filch, he'll hand you over your duties."

..

..

They were walking down to the trophy room to clean it as assigned by Filch, both very furious.

"You. This is your fault." Elena suddenly turned to him. "Ever since you have stumbled into me, nothing is going right,"

"Don't fuck with me, Elena. I am not thrilled with you either."

By now, everyone around them were looking at them.

"And to think I'll fall in love with you." Elena said airily.

"and who'll ever fall for you? You're nothing more than a pretty face and a good fuck," Damon said harshly.

Elena's cheeks were red with anger. Her eyes filled with tears. She was shaking from fury. She didn't know what took over her. She held her hand up and slapped him right across the face.

Damon was shocked for a minute. He couldn't believe it. A muggle born slapped him. A muggle. He considered muggle-born worse than house elves, how dare she.

He pushed her against the wall, holding her hands above her head. His lips hovering over hers.

Elena looked scared. He wouldn't kiss her, would he. "Don't worry. I'm not interested in mudblood whores like you, Stefan had already had your good stuff, so spare me please."

..

..

Oh, Damon you shouldn't have done that.

Elena isn't going to spare him.

Of course, this is hate turned love. I wanted to try that. Ages ago.

Did you like this? Review because it makes me want to update. What do you think so far. What would you like to see. Would you like me to update more?

Kinda insecure about this piece, since I was like never thinking of posting this.


	4. Crush

**Chapter 4: 'Crush'**

* * *

Bonnie had her head in her hands, "You have lost your mind, Elena. How can you even think of that!"

"Because I have had enough of him demeaning my muggle heritage," Elena said as she brushed her hair swiftly, while Caroline put on her lip gloss. "He needs to be taught a lesson."

"I'm going to make him fall for me and then embarrass him in front of the whole school just like he did," Elena said wickedly. "It's just an added bonus that Stefan would be crazy jealous if he ever saw me with Damon."

"And what if he finds out? What if Damon finds out that you never cared for him and that you wanted to toy with him, all along." Bonnie tried to knock sense into her. "I don't think this is a good idea, Elena."

"He wouldn't find out and when he does, the whole school is going to find that along him, they'll be glad I played him like that. He's so full of himself, I'm going to crush that pride of his." Elena had never hated anyone so much, with all her heart. "I'll show him."

Caroline smirked. She was so into the plan. She always thought he had too much pride in him, that only Elena could crush, because somehow she had a feeling that somehow Damon had a soft spot for Elena.

"So, Elena, going through the plan, you're going to get his attention first." She said.

"yes, I know but how are we going to make Stefan witness this?" Bonnie asked.

"Quidditch."

..

..

Quidditch season was approaching. All the teams were practicing hard. Slytherins players were on their broomsticks in the air, practicing while Gryffindors were on the ground, getting briefed by their captain Woods, on how to counter the attack.

Stefan was talking with the captain, regarding his post. He was the chaser, but not a very good one, which annoyed Woods, a lot, and hence the reason he was getting lectured about how Stefan needed to follow what Captain says and not do what he wills.

Good, all the players were here. Elena thought as she looked at Damon, flying at a distance, waiting for the snitch to appear.

She gave a signal to Caroline, and with that nudged Bonnie. Bonnie murmured a spell, and the snitch escaped from the coach's box and zoomed upward.

Damon dashed after it, reaching to catch but the snitch fluttered further.

Damon made a 360 flip and jumped from the broom to catch the golden bird. Caroline flicked her wand, which accidently unbalanced him and before he knew it, he was falling toward the ground.

"Shit." Caroline hissed, that wasn't planned.

"Elena." Bonnie yelped.

"Oh no." Elena said, as she picked up her broom, sat on it and zoomed toward Damon, she caught his hand in mid air before he could fall farther.

"Salvatore, hold on." Elena said, as she grasped his hand tightly.

"Really. I thought letting go and falling to my death was a better idea. Gee, thanks." He couldn't control the sarcastic comment.

Elena huffed, but decided to counter after they've escaped the situation.

"Hold on, Elena. I'm coming." Woods shouted but Elena couldn't hold on for much longer. Damon was quite heavy.

She slipped from the broom, and they both fell fast toward the ground.

Madam Hooch moved her wand, which slowed down their speed but they still fell pretty hard against the ground.

"Oh, fuck. My hand." Elena said as she held her bleeding hand.

Damon was pretty hurt too, he had a gash on his arm, and his leg was bleeding.

All the Slytherins and Gryffindor players ran to them.

"Damon."

"Elena."

"you guys, okay?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Yeah, just a scratch." Elena said, looking at her arm.

"And you Salvatore?"

"Not much, Coach."

"You should thank Elena for that." Madam Hooch said. "If it wasn't for her, you'd have hurt bad. Fractured for sure."

Damon looked up at the frail girl at a distance. She was still holding her arm, talking to her friends, telling them she was fine.

"I think you both should go see Madam Pomfrey. She'll fix these up in no time." Madam Hooch instructed.

"Really Elena, didn't knew you had it in you, although, it would have been better if their seeker was injured, but we would have to change strategy." Damon could hear Woods talking.

"Salvatore, take Miss Gilbert too." Madam Hooch ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am."

..

..

There was an awkward silence as they walked toward the hospital wing. He remembered that he'd treated her like garbage just a few days ago and she still had the heart to save him. Why? Why would she help him, after what he did to her? He wanted to ask her that.

He also wanted to thank her. But he couldn't find the words to say so. He felt extremely ashamed of what he did. He owed her an apology now for sure.

They arrived at the hospital wing. He opened the door, and gestured her to enter first.

"Ohh. What do we have here?" Madam Pomfrey said as she looked at them. "Oh dear, what happened?" she said as she held Elena's hand and examined it.

"Quidditch accident." Elena muttered. She looked up at Damon and found him staring at her, there was something different about the way he looked. She looked away, her cheeks warming up.

Now that Damon looked at her, he remembered how much he liked her when he had first saw her, there was just something about her, that whenever he looked long enough at her, she'd take his breath away.

"Wait. I'll get some bandages." Madam Pomfrey said as she rushed outside the room.

Silence filled the room once again.

"Gilbert." Damon finally spoke.

"Huh."

"Thank you." He spoke.

"For what?"

"you know what." He said, feigning annoyance.

She looked away. "Yeah, whatever."

He bit his lip, nervously, stepping closer to her. "Elena."

She turned to look at him and found him standing, closer. What was he doing?

He reached his hand for her shoulder and held it. "I owe you one."

Elena nodded, surprised by his honesty and the gratitude that reflected in his eyes. "So if there is anything ever… I could help you with… don't hesitate."

Elena nodded again.

"So, I got the perfect remedy. You both will be fine in a few minutes." Madam Pomfrey said as she entered, the room.

..

..

"He really said that?" Caroline was surprised when Elena told her what had happened.

"He seems touched by your gesture. Are you sure, you still want to go through your plan?" Bonnie said, hesitant.

"Of course, that's what we wanted. Didn't we?" Caroline said. "Also do you know, Stefan was practically fuming when you walked away with Salvatore."

"Really." Elena seemed glad. "Stefan Woods, you don't know what's coming for you."

Caroline giggled, excited.

"Okay, now to the second step."

..

..

Damon was waiting in McGonagall's office, he couldn't stop thinking about Elena, his mind drifted to the future versions of them. He didn't think much of it, then, he thought it was non sense, he couldn't ever leave his family for Elena, he still couldn't think that, but whenever he thought of Elena, his heart would skip a beat.

The door opened and Elena entered.

Her long hair were tied in a high ponytail, she was wearing cream colored robes which complemented her sun-kissed skin. She beamed at him as she entered. "you're already here."

Damon looked away, feeling as if his heartbeat running fast as if a snitch.

"I'm never late." Damon shrugged.

"How are your injuries?" She asked.

"Fine. How's your arm?"

"Oh, that." Elena said, "It still hurts, I had never taken a fall like that before so," She pretended to be still injured because of him, Caroline thought it would be a great opening into reminding him that she was hurt because of him.

"I'm… I'm sorry for that-,"

"No, it's okay. Not your fault." Elena replied.

"Well, it is my fault. You wouldn't be hurt if I hadn't fell."

"You didn't fall deliberately." Elena countered.

He smirked, at her reasoning.

They never knew that they had drawn closer while talking. They were looking at each other, staring into each other's eyes when a loud cough interrupted them.

"As sorry as I'm for interrupting you two, I am going to have to tell you both to come to my office as professor McGonagall has assigned you two to me, today." Professor Snape said as he smirked.

"yes sir." They both replied.

"Follow me."

..

..

Snape had assigned them to clean his lab. Damon was washing caldrons while Elena was cleaning the counter.

"Hm. Truth Potion?" Damon said as he looked at one caldron.

"What?"

"I wonder what Snape would say if we slipped some truth potion into his pumpkin juice." Damon muttered.

"He'd probably tell us the secret to his greasy hair." Elena scoffed, making Damon laugh.

"Yeah probably."

"Ever wonder why he's always sulking?" Elena asked.

"He needs sex. He needs to get laid." Damon replied, this time, making Elena laugh.

"Well, he should hook up with McGonagall, she needs to get laid too." Elena said whilst laughing.

Damon joined her, scoffing. "Na, she's probably banging Filch."

"Filch is gay." Elena commented.

"No, he is not." Damon replied.

"Yes he is."

"He was gay, he wouldn't be so homophobic."

"That's exactly why he is gay,"

"Oh. Oh, like that make sense." Damon countered, annoyed.

"There are some men who are ashamed or confused about their sexuality and express their frustration in harmful ways, like saying homophobic things," Elena replied.

"Oh. Oh." Damon seemed pleasantly surprised.

"Ohh." Elena mocked him.

"Whatever. You're not cleaning the counter, Snape would be pissed. So stop with a gossip and pay attention to your work." He said, suddenly turning to her.

"Well, you should pay attention to your own work instead of butting in with my work." She hissed back.

"Unlike you, I don't have attention problem, I can multi-task." Damon replied smugly.

"Is that the reason you failed two subjects while you were busy practicing for Quidditch match, that you lost anyway."

"Oh, is that so? Well, if you're so good at multi-tasking, couldn't you keep an eye on your boyfriend, while practicing for Quidditch."

"That's none of your damn business." Elena said furiously.

"hah. Why? Did that hurt your pride?" Damon replied.

Elena gave him a sarcastic smile before picking up a culdorn filled with sneeze potion and pouring it on Damon's face.

"What the fuck?" It was all before he could say before he started sneezing uncontrollably.

"Oh. Oh." Elena said before reaching for him.

Damon sneezed again. "You (sneeze) bitch (sneeze),"

"I'm so sorry." Elena apologized profusely.

She tried to remember the remedy to the potion. She looked around and found the antidote. She held his hand and dragged him to the corner. She picked up the potion and brought it near his nose, rubbing his back, as she held it to him.

"Inhale. It'll make it go away."

Damon struggled to inhale and finally after a couple of minutes, the sneezing went away. Elena was still holding him close to her, her arms around his waist, rubbing his back, his face buried in her neck, breathing in and out.

When he finally calmed down, he realized how close they were at that moment. He pulled back slightly, to face her. She had fear in her eyes, afraid he'd be angry at her, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to be angry at her.

She tried to pull back but he held on to her.

"Wh… what are you doing?" She asked, nervously. "D… Damon. L…let go,"

He slowly let her go as she pulled back to move further away from him.

..

..

The rest of the time, passed peacefully, as they both didn't bother each other much, except for casual discussion. Snape dismissed them when it was time for dinner. They both walked to the dinner hall together, but before Elena could go to her table, she noticed Stefan, fuming as he watched them enter the hall together.

An idea struck Elena's mind.

She held on to Damon's wrist.

"Damon." She said his name, so softly, it made Damon's heart skip a beat.

"I'm so sorry for what I did today." She said, batting her eyelashes and Damon thought he had forgotten how to breath.

"We're stuck with detention together for weeks to come, let's just be nice to each other, and to declare peace, how about I treat you to ice cream, this weekend, in Hogsmede." Elena said so sweetly, that Damon felt like he'd frozen.

"Okay?" Elena said.

Damon nodded.

"It's a date." Elena said with a wink and walked away.

"what just happened?" Enzo said, shocked, witnessing what had happened.

..

..

"Don't tell me you're going out with her?" Ric couldn't believe when Damon told him what had happened, next day at the Quidditch ground.

"We're not going out. It's just… some evening snack." Damon muttered as he tried to grab the snitch. He let go of it and as soon as it reached to arm length Damon would jump and catch it again.

"You used to like her a lot back then."

"She is a muggle born. I don't like her."

"But, she is hot muggle born." Enzo commented.

"She's not a thing, Enzo. Don't talk about her like that." Damon frowned.

"you're already defending her."

"No, I'm not." Damon said, defensively.

Just Elena and her friends arrived at the ground with their brooms, she was talking to Caroline, while running her fingers through her long beautiful hair.

Damon couldn't help but stare.

He didn't know why he wanted her to look at him.

He let go off the snitch again and decided to catch it in a dramatic way so Elena would notice him, but as he complied his plan, the snitch dodged his hand and moved further away from him, and Damon was left embarrassed, empty handed.

The girls over there, Slytherin and Gryffindor laughed at his slip, while Damon scratched his head, clearly humiliated.

"You just made a fool out of yourself, so she'd notice you." Enzo commented, smirking while Ric couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up." He growled. But before he turned, he saw Elena smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

All this was witnessed by Stefan, who was burning in the fire of jealousy.

..

..

So I hope you guys like this.

Things will develop.  
Tell me what do you feel about this version of delena. I really love reviews so do review. This isn't my best work, but I'd love your input.

Also check out DamonSadist stories escpeically Night and Day, it's awesome.


	5. The dating game

Chapter 5: 'Date'

* * *

Was it just a coincidence or did he really bump into her all the time? Maybe he was noticing her way too much. Damon didn't know but he felt like she was everywhere.

He would close his eyes and see her face, when he'd open his eyes, he'll feel as if she was around him, she was sitting with him, he'd be looking forward to detention, imagine that! Someone looking forward to detention. And the worst, his friends started to notice that.

So, he did the best he could to avoid her.

Instead of going to the ground on such a nice day, he was stuck in the library, doing homework that wasn't due for next two weeks.

"Something is wrong with you, Salvatore." Ric said annoyed, "you were never so studious before."

"I have to study hard or I'll be stuck again this summer, being told how the Bennett girl is topping the class again." Damon muttered.

"Your folks really bug you that much." Enzo asked.

"Of course, they do. We're the descendants of Salazar Slytherin, we ought to be the best in everything. Old man won't let me forget."

"Damon, are you done with your DADA assignment, we have to write about 3 rolls of parchement on werewolves." Enzo asked.

"Yeah, I was done a week ago." Damon replied, uninterestingly.

"Good, I can copy off yours."

"Fuck off." Damon replied, giving him an inappropriate sign.

"Oh come on."

"No fucking way in hell. You're doing your own work. I don't approve of cheating." He replied.

"Fuck you, man." Enzo hissed.

"Never even in million years." Damon smirked, as he scribbled something on his notebook.

"you're studying Veritaserum. We won't be studying that until march." Enzo said, peeking over to see what he was doing.

"I got to stay ahead."

"Veritaserum? You mean the truth potion." Ric asked.

"Oh, so that's what you were doing, last night. You were trying to make it?" Enzo seemed excited, mischief filled in his tone.

Damon smirked. "Yeah, although, I'm confused about a certain portion. I'd need book from the restricted section to complete it, there is something odd about the cycle-,"

"What are you going to do with it?" Enzo asked. "Who are we going to test it on?"

"Not sure, yet." Damon said.

"Oh, oh. How Diggy Delius? I am so fuckin sure; he stole my stack of bomb-tarts." Enzo commented.

"Seriously!" Ric rolled his eyes.

Damon took a deep breathe, annoyed of his two friends, constant bickering. He stood up, leaving them on the table, and went to the restricted section.

"Bloody hell." He muttered, when he spotted Elena.

She was jumping toward the upper shelf, reaching for a book.

He rolled his eyes. Why God, why? What was she even doing here? He was trying to stay out of her way, then why was she here? Fuck.

He could have just walked away but it was like his feet didn't listen to him, he kept walking in her direction.

She never noticed him, until he was up close, towering her. His hands brushed hers, and his stomach pressed into her back. He let his touch linger there, tasting her, reveling in her.

He reached for the book, and grabbed it.

She turned to find, near her. So close, that she could feel the warmth of his body.

He handed her the book, taking a step back, when he saw that she was getting uncomfortable.

"Here."

"Thank you."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I needed to get started on my DADA assignment." She replied. "Are you done with that?"

"Yeah, ages ago." He said, racking his hand through his hair, something he did when he was utterly nervous.

"Oh, can you help me with mine?" She asked, so sweetly that he couldn't just refuse. And he wouldn't have, only if Enzo hadn't showed up at that moment, glaring at him.

"Uhh… su… no."

"Pardon?" She asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Elena said, pouting.

"Because, he doesn't approve off cheating, Gilbert." Enzo replied as he folded on his chest. "And even if he did, he wouldn't give it to a mudblood such as you, right Damon?"

Elena scowled, waiting for Damon to answer.

"Right, Damon?" Enzo said again.

"Right." Damon couldn't look straight into her eyes anymore. He somehow felt bad that he'd just insulted her.

"Screw you." Elena hissed as she turned, dramatically and walked away.

"bitch." Enzo muttered.

"What's your problem, Enzo?" Damon snarled.

"Uhh, Haa. No talking in library." The librarian said, loudly.

"You're talking too." Enzo said to her.

"You know what… just forget it." Damon couldn't explain it to him. He walked back to their table, picked up his things and left.

..

..

Today, they were asked to clean the dungeon bathrooms, no wands involved, spare one that Moaning Myrtle had inhabited.

"Hey, Gilbert. Listen."

"Don't talk to me, Salvatore."

"Oh come on, Gilbert."

"What would do you want with a mudblood?" Her eyes weren't teary but they were red, maybe from holding back tears.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean that." Damon couldn't stand it.

"Whatever."

"Ok, look, how about I do this all today and also do your DADA assignment." He offered.

She considered it for a minute and then spoke, "Also, do help me with my potions lessons."

He took a deep breath, "Fine."

"Deal." Elena replied, letting go off the mop and basket.

She took off the labor robes and placed it on the hook, while she sat atop of a counter.

Damon picked up the broom. "This would be so much easier if wands were allowed."

"Quit it, Salvatore. You don't need wands for everything."

"Of course, we do. Or else, what's the point of being a wizard. We'd just be typical muggles."

"Muggles aren't typical." Elena argued, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He apologized very gentleman-ishly, but then added the very second, "I just think they're pitiable."

"Wait, what?" She asked, her brows furrowed. "why so?"

"Because, poor creatures can't enjoy life to the fullest, because of their… disability." He explained his thoughts as he mopped the wet floor.

Elena gasped, offended. "Excuse me. Well, maybe you don't know Salvatore but I think you're awfully wrong. Not everything has to be done with the flick of a wand."

He didn't reply back, attempting to be calm, finally finished with the floor.

"I heard you like to drive cars, don't you, well guess what, a muggle made it. You couldn't have thought of making a car with magic, could you? Why'd use something a muggle made, huh?" She seemed furious. She had taken his words to the heart.

Damon let out a chuckle. "ever heard of apparition?"

"Driving is better." Elena as she kicked the bucket as she jumped down the counter.

"Hey, I just mopped the floor." Damon replied, horrified.

"Do it again. Muggle style." Elena replied, walking away.

..

..

It was Saturday, he'd been waiting in the great hall for Elena to come. He felt like the whole school was staring at him, it was a rare sight to see a Gryffindor and Slytherin together anyway.

Someone tapped his shoulder, he turned to face his date.

Elena Gilbert.

Huh, he sighed. God she was so beautiful. She was wearing a figure hugging black dress whose skirt flared a little at the hem, revealing her long beautiful sun-kissed legs.

"Hey."

"You're late." He said, he didn't want to say that. He wanted to say, she looked amazing and that she took his breath away but this came out instead.

"Umm. I wonder, how'd you know I'm late. Oh, wait. A little amazing thing called watch, that a muggle made, so they could keep a track of time." She said flaunting a watch.

He shook his head, "you're still not over that."

"No. I'm not." She said, holding his arm, "let's go, now."

..

..

They were at Hogs head. It wasn't as crowded as it used to be. Maybe all the other students were at the Honeydukes or somewhere else.

Elena ordered butterbears for both of them. When she was about to pay, the bartender refused.

"Master Salvatore get free service here."

"Why so?" Elena asked.

The man didn't answer and left.

"Why do you guys get a free service?"

"Old wizarding family perk." Damon replied shrugging, "Maybe because dad is the minister of magic."

"Wait, what." Elena nearly spilled her drink.

"What?" Damon asked.

"your dad is the Minister of magic."

"Yeah, he just won the elections this year," Damon replied, uninterested. "Leave that."

"aha." Elena could hardly drink her beer anymore. Was she about to mess with the minister's son. Maybe breaking his heart and using him wasn't a good idea.

"I like your hair." Damon commented, as he took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

Elena let out a nervous smile.

"Caroline styled them,"

"Oh, I wonder how? It couldn't be with the help of wand, no, Elena Gilbert wouldn't want that,"

"Damon, don't go there, okay, she used a wand, but we have our own tools too, we're not only depending on magic." She argued back.

And just like that, they never ending conversation started. They were lost in each other, not realizing the time.

..

..

After visiting honeydukes and buying candies, Damon had just left Elena for a minute. He had just gone to get himself a quill from Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, when Stefan appeared out of nowhere with his friends.

"Look, who it is. Pretty Elena Gilbert and her new Slytherin boyfriend out on a date." Stefan mocked.

"What do you want Stefan?" Elena asked, her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here… with him?"

"Oh, wait, that's like none of your business." Elena said, cheekily.

"Don't fuck with me, Elena." Stefan growled. "you'll not talk to him."

"Why not? Who are you to stop me?" Elena hissed.

"I'll tell you who I am. You whore." Stefan hissed back. "Fucking mudblood-Levicorpus," He growled, but before the spell could hit her, it reflected right back and hit Logan, Stefan's friend. He was dangling from his ankle in mid air.

"What the fuck?" Stefan muttered.

Elena was surprised, why didn't it hit her, but then Damon stepped closer, he'd somehow appeared while Elena and Stefan were busy talking.

He walked to Stefan, towering him.

Stefan stood tall too, not afraid.

"Why are you bothering her?" Damon said dangerously.

"What is it to you?" Stefan retorted.

"I asked you something."

"I asked you something too." Stefan inched closer.

"Damon, no." Elena said, a little scared of what might have happened.

Damon rubbed his nose with his thumb, trying to control his rage. How dare they bully her?

"Oh, so, that's what you're doing. You're fucking him now." Stefan looked at Elena with disgust.

"Stefan, that's none of your concern, we broke up." Elena replied, folding her arms on her chest.

"I don't care about that. How dare you fuck him? You're mine only."

"So what if we did fuck. You don't own her." Damon hissed to him.

"She is my girlfriend."

"No, I'm not."

"She's only using you to make me jealous. You mean nothing to her." Stefan said, "Caroline told me that."

"Lair." Damon hissed.

Stefan held him by the collar, his hand balling into fist. Damon pushed him back, holding his wand up, ready to strike him with a spell, but before he could utter the words, Elena stood in front of Stefan, shielding him from Damon. "Please, Damon. Please, don't."

Damon looked at her for a brief second before he turned around and walked away.

Elena didn't know what got over her. she followed after him. "Wait, Damon. Wait."

She caught up to him, he'd only gone a little far.

"Damon, look, we're already getting detention, I don't want you to get in trouble." She tried to explain but before he could he rushed to her and held her by her arms. "Tell me, Elena, was he right, are you using me to make him jealous? "

..

..

"Minister, the draft for the bill is ready," Dolores Umbrage said as she handed the minister a file. "In a few days, we'd declare muggle born to pure blood relationship illegal."

"very good." The minister replied.

"In no time, we'd push all these muggle borns out of our world, they'd back at where they belong, and that is, as our slaves."

..

..

So another chapter done?

Are you guys even reading? Or am I writing for ghosts. Human readers, please comment!

I'd update quick if you give me a review, tell me how you like Damon and Elena.

And for the reviewer, yes I do have insta, it's dailydelenalives.

Review please, they make my days, and worth it all the crap.


	6. Arguments

**Chapter 6: 'Arguments'**

* * *

"No," She lied, after a while, afraid of his reaction.

She didn't want to get in any sort of trouble. Not now, that she knew his father was the minister of magic. It was good that she found out on right time.

Damon chewed on the inside of his cheek, and then nodded.

"We should probably get going, it's getting dark." Elena added, as she pulled her robes closer to her body.

"Yeah, let's go."

..

..

"I can't believe you, Care. Why would you tell Stefan that I was using Damon to make him jealous." Elena was very angry, her hands were on her hips.

"Because he broke up with April. He was on the staircase, so upset and stressed. He told me that he thinks he has lost you, you know how emotional I get." Caroline answered sheepishly. "I didn't know, he'd behave like that."

"He was acting crazy." Elena replied, turning toward the mirror, picking up the hairbrush. "They were about to fight,"

"Oh, how hot, two guys fighting over you." Caroline swooned, dramatically.

"Shut up." Elena hissed. "and you? You didn't tell me his dad was the minister of magic?"

"Oh, not just the minister of magic, he is a super muggle hater." Bonnie replied. "That's why I was asking you to stay away from him. His dad would flip if he found out that he is swarming around you,"

"Muggle hater?" Elena was stuck at that point.

"Yeah, some say, he was you know whose right hand," Bonnie said, "but the ministry couldn't put him in Azkaban because of his powerful family heritage."

"My mom says that he'd a fort build of muggle skull, that's how much he hated them." Caroline said, clearly disgusted.

"you'd know your mother is related to them." Bonnie shrugged.

"Yeah but they kicked her out when she married my dad, she was shunned for falling for a muggle, Damon's dad was the one who kicked her out of the family house," Caroline rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I just think, you should make Damon fall for you and marry him, just to get a rise of out of Giuseppe Salvatore."

"Yes. So, he'd grill me alive." Elena said with fake sweetness. "Thank you, very much, but I'm done with Damon Salvatore, Stefan Woods and this game of lies. No more charade of any sort."

Elena said as she jumped on her bed and covered herself with the blanket, waiting for sleep to take over.

..

..

"This is preposterous." Dumbledore said as he read the Daily Prophet. He looked up to find Giuseppe Salvatore smirking. "Muggle borns are just as much part of the wizarding world as pure bloods, kicking them out is pure discrimination, it's not only unethical but also against all the beliefs of our forefathers."

"I beg to differ, Albus." Minister Salvatore interrupted. "My great great great grandfather Salazar Slytherin was never of your view and I agree. Muggle borns can never be trusted with magic."

"Well, as long as I'm alive, I'd not let this legalization pass." Dumbledore replied, strictly.

"Then you're better off dead." Minister Salvatore thought. And for that he had just the plan.

..

..

"Gilbert. Elena?" She could hear a familiar voice call her when she was packing her things and about to leave the dungeons after her potions class.

She paced faster, so she'd not get stuck talking to him.

"Oi. Gilbert. Listen." He was calling after her still.

"Ugh, Salvatore," She thought. "Leave me alone." She added in her head. She took a turn and went inside the girl's toilet.

She took a deep breath, waiting for him to leave. After waiting for another ten minutes, she decided to peek outside. Good, he had left.

..

..

She was patrolling the corridors before she'd go back to her common room, just then she saw Damon and Enzo at the end of a corridor, looking around, was he looking for her? She better stay away.

"Gilbert." He called.

Fuck. He saw her.

She paced ahead, leaving fast. She hid behind a pillar.

"That's strange. I could have sworn I saw her." He muttered.

"Do we really have to look around more?" Enzo was yawning. "Please let's just go back to our room."

"yeah, in a while. I need to talk to Elena."

"Why? What's so important that it can't for tomorrow."

"It's… about our detention. She didn't show up today, McGonagall was mad."

"So? She'd get in trouble. What's it to you?" Enzo was clearly annoyed.

"She shouldn't skip detention."

"Damon, that's not our fucking business. Why do you care?"

"I don't." Damon replied.

"Yeah, I can see that." Enzo replied sarcastically. "you like her." He accused.

"No, I don't."

"sure, you do."

"Fuck you,"

"No, fuck Gilbert, clearly you're eager to do that." Enzo teased.

"Oh, shut up." Damon replied, the images sending a shiver down his body. He could even picture that, there sweaty bodies sliding against each other, his lips against hers, his cock in her, oh that would be…

"Damon. Fuck. What's wrong with you!"

"What!" Damon replied but then screamed, when he found out that, while daydreaming he had pulled Enzo close to him and was rubbing against him.

"Let's just never talk about this again."

"Agreed." Enzo replied.

..

..

"he's following me everywhere." Elena said as she paced around.

"Well, you can't exactly ignore him forever," Bonnie replied, as she looked away from the book for a second.

"Ignore him for a couple of days, he'll get it." Caroline added.

"but what about the detention? I can't skip it."

"Talk to McGonagall about it, tell her that you have Quidditch practice in evenings, ask her to shift your detentions on weekends." Bonnie suggested.

"Like she'll listen to me."

"She would. Quidditch tournament is close by, she'd want her seeker to be well trained."

"yeah, maybe, that would work."

..

..

When she went out of the class, she heard Damon calling her name, "Gilbert."

She rushed again to avoid him. As she went toward the staircase, she looked behind to see if he was still chasing her, but he was nowhere to find.

"Oh, thank god." She sighed in relief. She turned to leave, she smacked into someone's chest.

"Fancy running into you!" A sarcastic familiar voice commented.

She found herself staring back into deep blue eyes.

"Damon."

"Elena." He spoke her name like a prayer.

"Uh." She stood awkwardly.

"Come with me." He said, as he held her wrist and pulled her into a corner.

"L-Let me go. W-what's w-wrong with you, Salvatore." She said as she struggled to let her arm go of his tight grasp.

"Hold still, Elena." He said, as he pulled her closer to him, both his hands, tightly holding her by her shoulders.

"What do you want?" Elena demanded.

"I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Gee. I have been avoiding you everywhere." Elena muttered.

"yeah, I got that. Why? Why are you avoiding me? And why didn't you come to detention yesterday, do you want to get in trouble with McGonagall." He spoke softly.

"Well… I… I just didn't find a reason to talk to you. And I am no longer doing detention with McGonagall, she handed me over to Hagrid, I assist him with his junior classes of Care of magical creatures." She said, clearly seeming as she was annoyed by him.

"Oh." Damon said, rather dismayed, but then he picked up his courage and finally talked. "I… I was wondering if we could go out again this weekend, our date got spoiled by-,"

"Uh, no. Sorry." Elena replied immediately. "I don't think it's a good idea. You're okay, Salvatore. I'm just not looking forward to go out with someone."

"Why?" He seemed rather taken aback.

"I don't know. I just don't. Chao." She said, and left.

..

..

Damon Salvatore was so annoyed. Why didn't Elena want to go out with him? He was handsome, wasn't he? He had good grades. He treated her rather good on the date, then why won't she? Why did she suddenly started ignoring him? Was she going out with Stefan again? Maybe Stefan was right, she did use him to get his attention.

There were so many questions on his mind.

"Ay, Damon, you're adding percuss at the wrong time." Enzo commented.

"He's staring at the Gilbert girl again." Ric snorted.

"I'm not staring. I was just looking at how she's doing the potion."

"Aw. He'd love it if she does him instead."

"Shut up, Enzo." Damon said, annoyed.

"Just admit it, you like her."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Fuck yourself."

Enzo slid over from the counter, to grab some locus leaves for the potion. Damon dramatically cut the roots of the sprouts, showing off his potion skills, everyone wowed except Elena while Stefan looked unimpressed.

"Hmph. She didn't look this way." Ric scoffed.

"Who didn't."

"The girl you like."

"I don't like Elena."

"I never said her name,"

"I know you meant her." Damon replied folding his hands on his chest.

"Well, anyway, a pro tip, to get a woman's attention, you need to get on her nerves, argue with her, it will keep you on her mind." Ric suggested.

"I don't need your tip."

"Damon, we know you." Enzo commented as he got back.

Damon took the leaves from his hand and grinded them with the stones, using full force, furious now. Was he so easy to read!

Someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Fine. I like-," he trailed off when he saw the brown haired beauty in front of him, looking at him with those huge doe eyes.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"What are you doing on my counter?" he demanded.

"I wanted some arab salt for my mixture." She answered innocently.

Okay. He found himself freezing, why couldn't he answer. Why couldn't he stop staring at her doe eyes? Why was she so pretty?

"Damon?"

He remembered Ric's piece of advice. Okay, get on her nerves.

"Get your own."

"Damon, they're out of salt, that's why I came to borro-,"

"Get your own, Gilbert." Damon replied, turning away so he wouldn't look at her and melt under her gaze.

She shrugged and left.

Enzo and Ric smirked. This was getting interesting.

..

..

Muggle Studies, a class that Elena was good at it, without even studying a single book, even the smartest girl in the school, Bonnie couldn't get a higher score then her.

"So, the device that muggles use for to lighten the room is,"

"A light bulb." Elena answered as if it was obvious.

"No shit Sherlock," Damon commented and everyone in the class laughed.

"Yeah, Salvatore, like you knew that." Elena replied.

"Oh, everyone knew that, Gilbert, we've all heard the joke, how many muggles does it take to screw in a bulb? Only one because that's the only thing they're good for." Damon countered.

Elena looked at him, eyes narrowed, cheek red of anger. "Really, Salvatore, not this again, muggles have done lots of progress without magic, like I said before you don't need to flick your wand for everything."

Professor interrupted, "I appreciate a good debate but this looks more like a personal beef so stop."

..

..

The class was over but Elena was fuming still. Damon had commented a couple of more times about how useless muggles were, because of their lack of ability to do magic. Worse, he thought it was a disability. Elena felt like he was taking a jibe at her heritage, her parents, her life. She was so frustrated.

"What a class." Damon commented as he picked up his things.

"You're really an ass, Salvatore. Did you know what else muggles do better than wizards, they made planes,"

"brooms." Damon replied.

"Planes are safer." Elena countered.

"Brooms don't crash."

"Muggles made television, do wizards have television, no they don't. Muggles one, wizards zero, and do you know what else Muggles made, cars, why do you use cars, rather muggle of you, Salvatore." She kept on talking, non stop.

Stupid girl. Damon thought. Did she realize that he was only messing with her so he'd interact with her. He was only doing that so she'd talk to him.

He calmly cleaned his desk and packed his bag.

He picked his bag and walked out of the room, with Elena following him, hot on his steps, still talking about muggle's great discovery.

"Fine, Gilbert. You want me to admit, muggles are just as good as wizards?" Damon asked as he turned to face her.

Elena looked taken aback but then she replied, "Yes."

"Okay, I will. But, I need one last chance to prove to you that wizards are better then muggles."

"Huh, you can't."

"Well, okay, meet me tonight at third floor."

"Why?"

"No questions. I'll wait for you. Come. Unless… you're not a chicken." Damon taunted as he left, leaving a furious and curious Elena behind.

..

..

It was so difficult to sneak outside at night, especially when it was banned, just last year. If any of her professor caught her, she'd be in so much trouble.

What if that's what Damon wants? She thought. No, he wouldn't be cruel enough to have her kicked out of school, or maybe he was. His father was a muggle hater, maybe he was a muggle hater too.

"Gilbert."

She almost screamed but he put his hand on her mouth, gesturing her to keep quiet.

"Salvatore," You startled me.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Just come with me." He led her to a room at the very end of the floor.

"Come on in." He said.

As she followed him inside. She gasped.

The room was so beautiful and big, well furnished, with satin maroon bed covers and contrasting curtains and big windows, facing the backyard, it was like she was in a King's room.

"Where are we?"

"A replica of my own room, in the room of requirements."

"A room of what?"

"Don't tell me, you don't know about room of requirements, it's the room that can turn into anything you desire." He explained.

"Oh, wow." She was awed.

"Turn around." He commanded.

She turned around to find a round table, beautifully decorated with candles and filled with all type of food and drinks.

He opened the wine bottle and poured it into a couple of glasses.

"Here, have a drink." He offered as he drank his own.

Elena was positively awed, she couldn't even speak, she took the glass and gulped it down. And then she suddenly realized. What if it was poison? What if his dad put him to kill a muggle? Oh fuck.

"hmm. I wonder why the color is draining from your face." Damon said as he inched closer.

She inched back. "What did you do with the drink, Damon?" She asked, afraid.

"Don't worry, Elena. I haven't poisoned it, you just saw me drink from the same bottle." It was as if he could read her mind.

"but… but…"

She fell on the bed, as she hadn't watched behind her.

He crawled on top of the bed and laid next to her. "There is nothing in that bottle other than fermented grapes and veritaserum!"

"Veritaserum… you mean… truth potion." Her eyes widened.

"Yes, Elena, we're both under the influence of truth potion, you'll find yourself speaking truth even if force yourself to stop."

..

..

Okay, so some major stuff coming up. What do you think will happen?

Do you like where the story is going?

Do you like Damon and Elena here? What about their characters!

Please review, it'd make my day, I was sick today so I thought of posting. So your words would make my day, tell me what you liked and all!

Love,

May.

..

..


	7. Crazy Stupid Love

Chapter 7: Crazy, Stupid Love

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Elena felt like she had stopped breathing.

"One hundred percent certain."

Elena could feel blood draining from her face. Should she just run? Maybe that's her only choice.

"Petrificus Totalus," He said.

Every limb in her body froze, as if someone had bind her with ropes to the bed. "Damon. What the hell?"

"Full body bind curse." He chuckled.

"Are you insane? Or a serial murderer. Seriously body binding."

Well, promise me you will not run, if I let you go." He argued.

"Damon."

"Elena."

"Okay, fine, promise. Now let me go." She hissed.

"Fine. Release." He tapped her hand and the invisible ropes untied her.

"Are those… no… Hannah Montana posters?" She said as she looked around.

He looked at the corner where the bathroom door was supposed to be and saw scraps of some posters, still pasted to the wall.

"Uh, no."

"Yes, that's Hannah Montana!" Elena let out loud giggles as she moved out of the bed to get a closer look.

Damon slapped his forehead, muttering something about how he had forgotten to tell the house elves to get rid of those.

"Really, Salvatore, Hannah Montana?"

"I bought them at some American store, last year." He rolled his eyes. "I don't care for her, I just wanted to put it up on the walls, empty walls basically scream serial killer." He tried to reason.

But she was still laughing.

"Stop, Gilbert."

But she didn't. Instead she started to look around more.

"Ay, where you going? No, Gilbert, don't go there. Elena. Elena. Stop." But it was too late, she was already close to the dresser. And she spotted exactly what he never wanted her to see.

"Is that Victoria Secret's love spell body lotion?" She said as she picked up a purple bottle. Then she looked back at him and laughed while he looked as if teen who'd just been caught masturbating by his mother.

Horrified and so embarrassed.

"It smells like rose petals gently falling on a lagoon at sunset, and it is somehow so much better at healing cracked hands than anything marketed specifically for guys." He spoke so robotically that she just laughed harder and harder.

"But it's for girls." She spoke in between the fits of laughter.

"We live in 21st century, Gilbert. This is a gender fluid world." He argued.

"Whatever. God, this is a goldmine." She said as she poked around to embarrass his more about something.

"Gilbert, we're not here for this." He held her hand.

"So, what are we here for?" She asked, pulling her hand out of his grasp, only to find her other wrist grasped in his hand.

"I have some questions."

She rolled her eyes, but then sighed and walked back to the bed with him.

"So, did you really use me to make Stefan jealous?" he asked, what she was afraid he'd ask.

She wanted to deny oh-so-much. But the words just flowed out, "Yes."

She could see hurt on his face.

"Let me explain."

He pursed his lips, letting her continue.

"I was crazy okay. Stefan cheated on me with April and then you kept shoving it on my face, you insulted me in front of the entire school." The heartbreak in her tone was evident. "So I did what I did. I tried to... attract you to me, I wanted you to like me, I wanted you to have feelings for me, so I can break your heart too,"

Damon scoffed.

"Fine, it didn't work." She kept talking, "but at least, well, it worked on Stefan, he was jealous. So that's all. Now you know the truth, happy?" She stood up and was about to walk away but he held her hand and pulled her back.

She landed on his lap, her hands around his neck, shocked, astounded by his move.

"It worked. I'm attracted to you. I like you. I have feelings for you." His eyes were staring into hers. And she knew he wasn't lying, because they were both under the influence of truth potion.

"That's… impossible." She jumped back to her feet, stepping forward, flabbergasted by his confession. "If you liked me… why'd you always be so mean to me, why'd you always hurt me?" She recalled how he'd always hurt her, how he'd always demeaned her.

"because… because you were just too beautiful. Elena, I… I just… whenever I look at you, I feel like my heart is racing, every time we talk, I want the time to stop and the moment to never end, I wanted to keep you away from me, because you are far better than me, because I never wanted to ever feel for you,"

"What are you talking about?" Elena turned to face him.

"Elena Gilbert. I… I have always liked you so much. Ever since the day I have seen you. But then the fucking sorting hand put you in Gryffindor and I found out you're a muggle born and I-. If I fall for you, then you're going to be it. And that scares the shit out of me," He confessed again. "The future-,"

"Never." Elena spoke before he would. "That's just impossible."

"Yeah." He said, biting his lower lip. "It's impossible."

He fell on the bed, hiding his face in his hands.

"Well, we could try to be friends." She spoke, sitting on the bed. "Just because you're a slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor, doesn't mean, we have to be enemies."

He removed his hands from his face and put them behind his head, angling himself up. "Are you friend-zoning me?"

She let out a chuckle. "As if you have a choice. If you refuse, I'll tell everyone that you have Hannah Montana posters inside your room and you use Victoria secret's body lotion."

"You would never." He rose a brow.

"I'd be writing an article about it on Witch Weekly. Minister of Magic's son use Victoria's Secret's body lotion." She joked.

He tried to catch her; but she laughed and prattled, she defied and evaded him. They chased and laughed among the chairs, and around the table, until they had to rest, panting, on the bed, next to each other, still huge smiles on their face.

They talked for hours, never noticing how the night was drowning and there was just one hour to dawn.

"I mean, okay, women underwear is like comfortable and the one for guys are so comfortable." He complained and she felt like her cheeks were going to hurt from laughing so much.

They had talked so much. Literally about everything. His family. Her family. His hobbies. Her hobbies. The places he had visited. The places she had visited. His horrible dates. Her horrid dates. His favorite things. Her favorite things. And they found that they had a lot in common.

"Well, at least you guys have pockets in your pants, they don't make pockets for girl robes." She countered.

"We should probably do a petition of some sort. There should be pockets in witch's robes."

She let out a chuckle again at his suggestion.

"I think there are pockets in the robes that we bought for the ball." She pointed out.

They could literally go on hours, talking about non-sense and they'd both never get tired.

"yeah, that ball." Damon said, somehow lost in a memory.

"What happened?"

"Last year, at the ball, you looked really beautiful." He was suddenly very serious, not a hint of joke on his face.

The smile slid from her face, noticing the intensity of the moment. "Really."

"Yes." He whispered.

She tucked a strand behind her ear.

"I couldn't take my eyes off you. Pink suits you." He complemented.

Her eyes were down cast, maybe she was nervous, maybe she was shy, but she just couldn't stare into his eyes anymore. She could feel butterflies in her stomach.

"And you were dancing with him." He continued.

"Huh."

"Stefan. You were dancing with Stefan." He spoke as if the memory still hurt him.

She finally looked up to his eyes. They had some strange emotion in them, she couldn't point it out.

"I have never hated anyone so much. I hated him. He had the most beautiful girl in his arms, he had the girl of my dreams in his arms and I couldn't do anything about it. I could only look. I could only wish." He couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth, the truth potion was still full on its effect.

"you…"

"I was so jealous."

Elena then leaned in enough closer, her lips were now just inches from his. Biting his lip, he suddenly placed both his hands on her butt and pulled her closer, their faces only a little apart.

"Damon," She murmured his name.

Why did she had to say his name like that? Oh, he was so hard.

Their lips crashed against each other, creating a volatile mix of lust and adrenaline. They stared kissing madly, forgetting the world around them. Before she could move her lips away, he pulled her tightly against him and forced his tongue into her hot, moist mouth. She sucked his tongue, moaning, sending a vibration down his body.

He only let go her mouth to breathe, while they panted. Then, while she gasped, he kissed the curve of her neck, nuzzling her soft skin as she shuddered sensuously. He trailed back up to her mouth and while he kissed her lunged and deep, he moved under her blouse and then down to her skirt, unhooked, unzipped, unbuttoned.

He kissed, every inch of her body, every ounce of her soul. He sucked on her jaws, every inch of her neck, her breasts, her torso, her hips, the one spot on her that made her toes curl and kissed every inch of her all the way back up to lips. Licking, nibbling, sucking, on her clit and gave her orgasms over and over. He sucked her breasts until they were sore. She kept moaning his name and he loved it.

He kept whispering in her ear how he had always imagined this. How he always wanted her under him? How he wanted to fuck her within an inch of her life whenever she'd argue with him. How he always imagined he'd take her. He said so many dirty things to her, and she enjoyed it.

She returned the favor, kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his eyes, his neck, all the way down, and then sucked him off. Weirdly it wasn't dirty, it was love.

Was it love? Because it sure felt like it. He just never wanted to end. 'Stop putting a label on everything' He scolded himself. But this was heaven. He'd slept with girls, he had his fair share of girlfriends, but this was different. It wasn't just sex.

As he closed his eyes, he entered her, slowly at first, inch by inch, pushing further, until he was fully inside. Damon felt complete, like this was it. He wanted to be inside her forever. He thought.

"I don't want this to end, Elena. God, you're so perfect." He whispered.

"don't stop, Damon. Don't." She pleaded.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Elena. You're perfect." He kept murmuring.

Elena had never felt so full, and complete. What was this!

He fucked her like there was no tomorrow, like he'd die the next second, like his life depended on it, and when they orgasmed, it was maddening.

They looked at each other for a long awhile, after that, and fell asleep.

..

..

When Damon woke up, Elena had already left. She had left a note though. "I give up. Magic is better."

Damon looked around the room, smirking as he remembered the events of last night. But then it hit him. "Did she just… walk out on me after we slept."

He picked up his shirt, wore it, and buttoned it. "Oh, no, you don't, Gilbert, this isn't over."

..

..

She couldn't look him in the eye when he entered the class. His eyes travelled the class, seeking for someone and then landed on her. The events of last night came before her eyes. She could feel blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Elena." Bonnie said.

But she couldn't hear anything, her eyes still locked with Damon's.

"ELENA." Bonnie nudged her.

"Ah. What?" She said, flabbergasted.

"Where are you?"

"Oh, sorry."

"She's been acting so weird since the morning." Caroline commented.

"What! No. Why'd I be weird? You're weird, Care. Why are you so weird!" Elena spoke swiftly, nervous.

Damon smirked. Oh, good. Sweet Elena is nervous. She certainly wasn't nervous last night when she was riding him. Oh, so the Gryffindor goddess was a minx under sheets and lady on streets.

"Damon Salvatore is looking at you." Bonnie whispered to Elena.

Elena's hands shook nervously as she peeked from her hair to see if she was saying the truth.

"Damon?" Enzo interrupted.

"Huh."

"You're staring again."

"Shut up, Enzo."

..

..

Elena was picking up the ingredients for the potion practice when Damon came in front of her, blocking her path, and all she could imagine was his shirtless body.

"D-Damon."

"Hey sexy." He whispered. "So why did you walk out on me in the morning."

"I… I didn't want anyone to notice I was gone the night." She answered, her hands were shaking, the shrimps were going to fall of her tray.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous." She replied.

"This is so cute. You're being shy. But you weren't so shy last night, when I was sucking on your-,"

"Shh." She put her palm on his mouth, her eyes wide with shock and embarrassment. "That never happened."

"It did happen, Elena."

"No, it didn't."

"We had sex. Mind blowing sex. And I want more."

Elena looked down, her face red.

"What are you two still doing there. Get back to your tables." Snape shouted from the back.

"I want to see you today."

"I don't want to see you." She said as she walked away.

"Meet me again."

"Go away, Damon, someone will see us." Elena spoke through her teeth as she settled her table.

"Come to the library, today, after DADA class,"

"What if I don't!"

"I'll kiss you in the common room in front of all your friends. And then everyone will know we are together."

"Shh. Don't. Fine, I'll come."

..

..

Elena was smiling to herself, as she walked to the ground. Okay, did she really like Damon, yes she did. But after last night, she just somehow felt like, she liked him more than just like. Maybe she had feelings for him. They just connected somehow.

But she wasn't going to meet him. Oh, no she won't. She knew Caroline was on her tail and there was no way, she'd give her something to gossip. And maybe by then she'll finally figure out what she really feels for Damon.

..

..

Because Elena was afraid, Damon would actually do what he had threatened her with, she decided she'd not go to the big hall and instead have dinner at her common room.

"He was so pissed." She heard Bonnie talk. "He even shouted at his friends."

"Who?" Elena asked.

"Damon Salvatore." Caroline replied. "He's been acting so weird. I saw him in library today. He was there for no reason, for an hour."

"Maybe he was studying." Elena reasoned.

"No, he wasn't. He was just pacing around in different sections. Maybe he was waiting for someone. Say, Elena, what was Damon whispering to you in potions." Caroline asked for the tenth time today.

"he was being typical Damon, annoying me." Elena acted, unaffected but she knew Caroline was suspicious. Unfortunately, Caroline somehow saw her coming back in the morning, with her wild sex hair and torn clothes. She had asked Elena for details but Elena lied and said she was busy with quidditch and of course, she didn't accept that excuse.

"Hmm." Caroline folded her arms on her chest.

..

..

Damon was just around the corner, from where he could see Elena talk to her friends while she wrote the scroll that Snape had given them. He knew they'd come to library today, even Bonnie would need help in Moon Skin Spells.

"Go look in the forbidden section." Bonnie instructed Elena.

"Okay." She said, totally unaware that she was being followed.

She walked to a further aisle, lost in searching for a book.

"Here it is." She thought as she reached for a book.

"Hey, let me help." She heard a voice she could never forget.

She turned to find Damon only inches away from her, his trademark smirk on his face. "Hello Elena."

..

..

So, quick update for all you guys because of the lovely reviews.

I hope you like the chapter. This is inspired by the movie 'Crazy Stupid Love' I imagined the scene like Hannah-Jacob bed scene.

I gave you a full DE chapter with lemons, so I need good reviews too! Please do review. Tell me what you liked and all, do you like DE here. What do you think about characters?

Spoiler: Delena major fight. Ministry of magic finally passes the bill. What will DE do!


	8. 10 things I hate about you'

**Chapter 8: '10 things I hate about you'**

* * *

"What… are you… you're not following me, right?" She didn't know what she wanted to say, she was so nervous in his presence, he was unnerving her.

"Well, I can't let you ghost me," He countered. "After what-,"

"I… I slipped. We slipped, that's it." She replied as she picked up the book that she was looking for and walked away.

She could hear his footsteps, approaching her. He stood in front of her and blocked her way. "So, you're saying that it was just a one night stand and that you didn't feel that-,"

She looked at him for a while and then sighed. "I… Damon… you know that-,"

"Elena." He pursed his lips, stopping her from giving out whatever reason she was about to give, "You either felt it, or you didn't." When he said that, he stepped closer, making her step back reflexively, until she was trapped between him and the bookshelf.

"Tell me you didn't feel the connection, tell me you wanted to leave, tell me to stop following you, tell me you hate me, tell me this can't happen." He took her hand and placed it on his heart, "Tell me that my heart shouldn't race like that, at the sight of you, tell me I shouldn't look for something that isn't there, tell me, I shouldn't want more." He whispered.

Elena could barely breath. Her mind wasn't processing anything, all she could see, hear and feel was Damon, and god she wanted him so bad at this very moment.

"Tell me not to kiss you, Elena, tell me to stop." He said as he inched closer.

Could she, when not even a percent of her wanted for him to stop.

She swallowed past the obstruction in her throat, heat flowing from her core out through her body, he caressed her face and cupped her jaw, and slowly he brushed his lips over hers, a touch of silk, his mouth moved over hers, molding her lips like heated wax.

"Oh my gosh." Elena and Damon heard Caroline yelp, Bonnie standing behind her, gasping.

Elena and Damon pulled apart.

"Care. Bonnie. This isn't what it looks like."

"Your lips aren't glued to the Slytherin asshole." Caroline replied. "I know what this is." She pointed at Damon, "you… you're putting your moves on her so you can embarrass her in front of the school, isn't it?" She accused.

"Wa… what?" Damon was surprised.

"Elena. Come on." Caroline pulled her toward them. "Let's go."

They dragged Elena out of the library leaving a flabbergasted Damon.

..

..

"Caroline, I-,"

Caroline closed the door of the class behind them before casting a spell so no one would hear their conversation. Then she smiled, bright as a daylight. "Yes! You have him trapped."

"What!" Bonnie and Elena didn't know what she was talking about.

"The plan, Elena. It was obviously part of your plan. You wanted to make Damon fall for you so you could break his heart and embarrass him, don't you?" Caroline said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, so that's what it was." Bonnie sighed. "Phew, for a minute there, I thought you lost your mind."

"Care… it… it wasn't part of the plan."

"Say what…"

"I-. Last night, I… I slept with him." She confessed, biting her lip.

"Oh. My. God. Elena, you slut." Caroline gasped, smiling. "This is even better. Get him addicted to you and then break it off with him. That bastard deserves that."

"No. Caroline. No." Elena interrupted. "I feel… I feel something for him."

"Other than raw hatred?" Bonnie asked, surprised.

"Yes. Other than raw hatred."

"You have lost your damn mind, Gilbert. He doesn't feel anything for you. You're nothing but another notch on his belt."

"Care-," Bonnie tried to intervene.

Elena kept quiet, not being able to answer. The truth was, she was skeptical too.

"Elena, you're a muggle born. You are nothing to him. He can't even be fascinated with you, do you know why? Because you're even worse than a house elf to him. And that's not me, that's his quote, his very words from just a couple of weeks ago." Caroline shook her by her shoulders, trying to remind her.

"He… he's not-,"

"Snap out of it." Caroline said harshly. "Remember Elena, it's either him or me. They banished my mom, ages ago. I can't be friends with anyone who holds sympathy for them."

Elena stood there for a while, thinking. Maybe Caroline was right, maybe he was playing the same game with that she was playing before, afterall he wouldn't stay quiet and not take his sweet revenge after he knew her true intentions.

And after all, was this all, really worth her friendship with Caroline?

"you're right. I'm sorry, Care."

"It's ok." Caroline replied as she pulled her friend in a hug.

..

..

Elena was by her table with her friends in the great hall. Damon picked up his plate and sat on bench, such that, he could see her.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. He wondered if she was thinking of him.

"Mate, you hadn't touched your plate." Enzo intervened.

"Shh." He said, folding his hands on his chest as he watched the brunette girl. She smiled at something her nerd friend Bonnie said and Damon couldn't help but smile too.

"Can I eat that leg piece?" Enzo interrupted his line of thoughts again.

"Yeah, whatever," He said, his eyes stuck on the target, not giving attention to his friend.

"He's staring at the Gilbert girl again." Ric said, annoyed.

"Well, this is a good time to get his approval for anything you want." Enzo suggested.

"No kidding." Kol, a fellow Slytherin said.

"Yeah, watch this." Enzo said, putting down the leg pieces. "Hey Damon, can I copy your muggle studies assignment."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He replied, again lost.

"Hey Damon, can I take your broom for a ride," A junior slytherin asked.

"Aha."

"Hey Damon, can I take your quill, the Egyptian pharaoh quill that your father bought you?" Enzo asked again.

"Jesus, whatever, Enzo. Do whatever you want." Damon replied, annoyed.

Just then Elena's eyes locked with his. Damon winked. Elena looked shocked for a second but then she looked away.

"Hey, Damon, can you suck my dick, I feel horny." Enzo asked again.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He replied, not giving it a thought.

Everyone at the table snickered, encouraging Enzo.

"Hey, Damon, can I fuck your mom?" Enzo asked again.

Everyone on the table fell silent.

"Fuck, Enzo, what's wrong with you, his mother is your aunt." Ric commented, making a disgusted. "Leave it to you to ruin everything."

..

..

Elena was walking to the 'Care of Magical Creature' class, the greenhouse, when someone pulled her wrist and dragged her to a corner.

She was going to scream, when someone's lips covered hers, and kissed hers in an earnest. She recognized the touch, she could recognize it anywhere.

"Damon." She said as she opened her eyes when he pulled back.

"Hey." He greeted, pulling her closer.

She smiled a smile she hadn't for a while but then her smile fell. She tried to pull back but he held on to her, his hands tied behind her back.

"Damon. Look, this… this isn't good. No one will understand this. No one will accept this."

"Who cares? Clearly I don't."

"But I do. Damon, what about your parents, what about my friends, Caroline… she'll hate me. I can't do this to her." Elena spoke swiftly, nervous.

"One, my parents don't care who I date. Two, my friends and your friends can screw themselves." He argued.

"No. No. Damon. Care is my best friend. She's just not anyone." Elena replied.

Damon looked into her eyes for a while before he loosened his grip on her. "Elena… I like you. I like you a lot. I know you might not believe this but I really have a good feeling about this, about us. What I feel for you… I hadn't felt it for anyone. I don't care about the world, or anyone, honest to God, I don't know what might happen but it would be better than to not ever see where this go. Please. Please. Give this a chance. Give us a chance."

His eyes were so honest Elena just couldn't refuse. She crashed her lips on his, sucking on his lower lip. He smiled into the kiss as he pushed her against the wall, exploring her mouth.

..

..

She knew he was looking at her even though, she was scribbling on the paper, noting down every word that Snape uttered.

When she turned a little to get a glimpse of him, she found him smirking at her, winking once.

"And that is the repricussions of a moonstone. Now, I want an essay-," Snape's voice drowned as the class packed their bags, ready to be dismissed.

Damon signaled at Elena, moving his head into the direction of the stairs, she knew he meant for her to meet him at the third floor, in the room of requirements.

She nodded, picking up her things.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked.

"Ahh. McGonagall's office." Elena replied quickly as she left.

..

..

She was wrapped up in his arms in the replica of his bed room, staring out of the big window. She's been landing in his bed a lot since the last month, every other day, he'd be exploring her body, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear.

Now as they knew each other better, they couldn't keep away from each other. Their attraction had grown into love, although they hadn't confessed.

He brushed his hands on her arms, nuzzling her neck. "Why are you so fucking beautiful? You're prettier than a vela, y'know." He muttered.

She let out a giggle.

"Shakespeare would write a fucking sonnet about you if he'd seen you. So sexy and hot for me." He muttered as he sucked on her jaw.

She giggled again, turning to face him.

He pecked her lips.

Elena looked at her watch, "Damon, it's time-,"

"No. No. No. You're not going anywhere, I'm not letting you go."

Elena giggled again, "I wish I could stay."

"Please do." He pouted.

She kissed his pout. "I gotta go or Careoline and Bonnie would get suspicious."

"I hate your friends, they always take you away from me,"

"Damon."

"I know. I know. I'm just not used to sharing. I miss you."

Elena let out a chuckle. "Well, I miss you too."

..

..

She was waiting for the class to end. Divination was the only class she didn't have with Damon, so it was always a time which she despised with her heart.

A loud boom erupted, scaring the ever living debris out of everyone.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Professor Trelawney seemed scared.

"you should have predicted that." Bonnie muttered.

"Of course, I did. My third eye is foggy right now."

"Let's go downstairs though, check what it is."

"Care would know, she knows all gossip at the earliest." Bonnie commented.

"Yeah, some would say she can predict gossip from future too." Paula smirked, followed by laughter.

However their laughter died when they could hear screaming coming from the corridor downstairs.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Caroline was screaming on the top of her lungs, her cheeks were red, her eyes bloodshot.

"Little girl, don't poke your nose into things you don't know." A loud and profound voice spoke back, it was none other than the minister of magic, Minister Giuseppe Salvatore.

"Care. What happened?" Elena and Bonnie rushed to her.

"They… they put my mom in Azkaban because she was going to expose him to the world." Caroline screamed.

"Bull-fucking-shit. Your mother was involved with dark magic," Damon replied, on behalf of his father.

"Don't fuck with me, Salvatore. You know better who can be involved with dark magic!" Caroline replied. "AND IT CERTAINLY WASN'T MY MOM."

"Don't listen to her father, this one hails as crazy one in the school too." Damon talked to his father, but he was loud enough so that everyone could hear.

"Minister, we have searched Miss Forbes room, we could find nothing in there, except few letters from her mother."

"you bastard." Caroline hissed.

"Levicorpus," Damon shot a curse, and Caroline was dangling upside down from her ankle.

Elena gasped. "Damon, stop."

But he never listened, right now, he was Salazar Slytherin's heir, not her lover.

"Say that again." Damon threatened Caroline. "You dare speak against my father."

Minister Salvatore seemed proud.

"How can you send my mom to Azkaban, why do you hate us so much, she's your sister. Do you have no shame?" Caroline hissed.

"She was dead to us the minute she married that filth mudblood." Damon hissed back. "She brought shame to our pure blood family, and you dare to question my father."

"See. See. I told you, Elena, he thinks of muggles as filth."

And that was what brought Damon out of his frenzy. He immediately looked at Elena, who stared back at him with tears and nothing but hatred.

Minister Salvatore looked confused but before he could demand anything, McGongall appeared.

"What's all this? What's happening? Minister, we have told you that-. Oh my. Salvatore, let go off the girl now. How dare you?"

"She tried to attack the minister," Dolores Umbrage lied.

McGonagall looked up to find Elena moving her head in a no but she didn't speak, "Everyone off to your dorms. Minister, the principal would like to have a word with you."

Everyone dispersed.

However Damon stood stuck to the ground, standing next to his father, watching as Elena and Bonnie, helped a crying Caroline to stand up and walk away.

..

..

"Elena."

"Stay away from me." Elena warned him, as she turned.

"Look." Damon tried to talk but she held her hand up, "I don't want to look at you, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to even breathe within in thirty meter radius of you,"

"Elena, I'm… I'm sorry." Damon begged.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? Salvatore, you hate muggle borns, I am also a muggle born, I'm also a mud blood-,"

"Sh.. don't call yourself that." He said, inching closer but she pushed him away slightly. "Don't pretend to care."

"I know you're hurt but-,"

"Stay. Away. From. Me." She hissed and walked away, not giving him a single look.

..

..

She was in her dorm, wiping her tears, silently. She didn't know why she was crying. She hated him. Yes, she told herself that over and over again.

"I hate him. I hate his stupid smirk." She said, as she walked out to the common room, "I hate his face, I hate his voice. I hate his words, I hate the way he speaks to me, I hate the way he holds me, I hate his blue eyes, I hate his soft lips, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him."

"Uhh. So you're the girl that the slytherin boy wants to meet." The fat lady in the portrait said.

"Excuse me," Elena was brought out of her world.

"The boy. Salvatore, I presume. The minister's son." She said.

"So."

"He is outside." The fat lady said.

"What?"

"Yeah, he'd been outside for the entire night. He told me he wanted to meet Elena, but since he didn't know the password, I couldn't let him in. He's been on his knees all night, waiting for you so he could apologize."

..

..

Yes, the inspiration was 'Ten things I hate about you' I love that movie.

What do you think? Did Damon screw up? What part of the chapter do you like? I'd be waiting for reviews; I need them for quick updates. So do review if you want more.


	9. Pride & Prejudice

**Chapter 9: Pride & Prejudice**

* * *

She didn't know what to think. She was confused and angry, and frankly still very much affected by what Damon and his father had done to her best friend and her mother.

Did she want to talk to him? She wasn't sure of it, but she knew him enough to know he wouldn't give up without talking to her so it was better if she got it over with, now.

She looked up and finally said the password, "Helena's cup."

"that's right," the fat lady in the portrait said as she opened up.

She found Damon to be sitting against the wall, almost dozed off but the fat lady was right, he had been on his knees.

"Elena." He said as if not believing that she was there.

"Salvatore,"

"Hi." He said as he got up and reached to her. "Look, I…"

"I thought I had been clear to you that I didn't want to talk."

"yes, but I want to talk."

"Well, things don't always go the way you want them to be," she muttered, folding her hands on her chest.

"Elena, if you'd just listen to me, I just, I don't wanna think that I have lost you,"

"Fine. Five minutes, speak." She said, before he could speak.

He sighed and then gathered his courage to speak his heart, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. I don't think of you as filth."

"But you think of other muggles as filth," She interjected.

He pursed his lips, "It's not me, Elena. It's what I had always been taught, all my life,"

"You have your own mind, don't you, why don't you use that." She countered.

He took a deep breath. "I can't go against my family, can I?"

"well, that's that." Elena smirked, sarcastically.

"what do you mean?"

"You wanted to see where this goes," She said, indicating their relationship. "and this just shows that we should end it,"

Hurt filled every line of his face.

"and yes, you have lost me forever."

..

..

She was wrong when she thought that this would be the end of Damon Salvatore, because she was very clear when she said that. She could feel his gaze on her face while she jotted down Professor Lovegood's instructions regarding wizard duel.

"He's looking here," bonnie whispered in her ear.

"I don't care." She said loud enough for him to hear.

She could see Damon's smirk when she said that.

"Now, I want you all to form pairs and work on this spell. One Slytherin and One Gryffindor," Professor said loudly.

"Ay, you guys, keep her friends occupied," Damon instructed to his friends, who immediately nodded.

Enzo hurriedly went to Bonnie and asked her to be his partner. While Caroline was occupied by Silas, another slytherin student. Elena found herself alone and she audibly groaned when she saw that Damon was the only one left without the partner.

"Ah, Gilbert, looks like it's you and me," Damon said as if he was as disappointed as she was.

She rolled her eyes as they walked to their spot.

"Ready?" Damon said and she chose to not reply again, instead gave him a curt nod.

"Sevikeri Abros." Elena chanted and the spell had no affect.

Damon didn't answer.

"Sevikeri Abros," She spoke as she waved the wand again.

"you're not pronouncing it right," Damon said.

"Of course, I would, I'm not from a thousand-year-old wizard family, I'm a muggle, we are filth and losers," She muttered as she waved her wand again.

She could see his cheeks get red, maybe out of anger.

"sevikeri-."

"Apros," he corrected before she could complete, "it's p-,"

"I don't need your help," she countered.

"honestly, you do." He replied.

"Sevikeri Apros," she spoke again, a small flame from the end of her wand emitted but it was laughable.

"You're not making right directions," he tried to tell when even after the third time she couldn't make her movement correct.

She didn't give much ear to him and turned around to her table, trying to study the notes.

"Seems like your mind is elsewhere," he said as he inched closer, he held her hand, that was holding the wand, he rotated it clockwise, "Sevikeri Apros," he murmured and a line of flame erupted from her wand but it remained in control, she could feel his breathe on her neck, "gentle but not to slow, you have to make sure that you don't hurt yourself,"

She pulled her hand out of his grasp and turned to him with a straight face, "what are you trying to do?"

"What are you talking about?" he acted as if he was oblivious.

"Professor, can I switch partners, I can't work with Mr. Salvatore," she said turning to the professor who was busy helping another clumsy student.

"Sure, Mr. Saltzman, please take Miss Gilbert,"

Ric pursed his lips, mouthing sorry to Damon as he gestured for Elena to join him.

..

..

Caroline had been upset for awhile because of her mother being locked up in Azkaban so Elena and Bonnie decided to take her to hogsmede to take her mind off that matter.

Caroline had been Elena's closest friends, since forever, even before Bonnie was. She had known Caroline all her life, her family knew off Elena's magic abilities even before her own parents knew. She was also Elena's neighbor, when Elena's dad was knee's deep in debt, it was Caroline's dad who'd lent them money, it was also them, who'd supported Elena's family a lot when her father has died of cancer. She was like a sister to Elena. So, it hurt Elena to see her hurt.

"Come on, Care, butterbeer is your favorite." Bonnie said as she pushed the glass closer.

"I don't feel like it." Caroline said, pushing it away.

"Come on, it's-,"

"I don't want it," Caroline muttered.

"Oh. Well. You know, boy, do I have gossip for you," Bonnie tried to cheer her up, "I heard for Issa who heard it from Megan, who heard it from Jill, that April and Stefan broke up, apparently, Stefan hasn't gotten over his ex,"

That got Caroline's attention. "But… but Elena is Stefan's ex."

"I know." Bonnie replied. "Elena and her love triangles. And here am I… single since like when I was conceived."

Caroline bit on the inner side of her cheek. Elena was at the counter paying for the butterbeer, she noticed that Damon had just walked in the bar with his friends. He intentionally stood behind Elena and then when she tried to leave, he intentionally walked into her, annoying her.

"Don't. Salvatore."

"What did I do?" Damon said innocently.

"you're getting on my nerves,"

"A few days ago, I was curled up on top of you, I don't think nerves are that big of a deal," he whispered in her ear.

"Fuck off." She said, walking past him.

"He's so annoying." Elena said more to herself than to anyone.

"he wants you,"

"what!" Elena felt flustered. "No. He's just being a… dick."

"he so wants you," Caroline said, a tone Elena was familiar with. "Look at him, looking at you with those puppy dog eyes,"

When Elena turned Damon looked away, embarrassed.

"Don't think I don't know about the conversation a week ago," Caroline added.

"What conversation?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"Ask Elena. She's the one, keeping secrets."

"Well, whatever it was, it is over."

"It's not over, at least, for him it isn't." Caroline replied.

"I don't care for him." Elena said, annoyed.

"Good." Caroline said, but the game wasn't over yet.

..

..

As the mid December approached, the students of Hogwarts were preparing for the Christmas ball that happened every year before holidays.

It was any winter day, gloomy and dark, or maybe that's what Damon felt like. He somehow felt lonely even though he had been surrounded by people, almost all the time. He missed Elena, a lot. He missed the smell of her hair, he missed kissing her lips, but most of all he missed the smile she smiled at him whenever he was close to her.

Now all he got was her frowns and sometimes if he was lucky enough she'd talk to him. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to talk to her even after she had told him that she wanted to finish whatever it was between them, and he promised himself he wouldn't step over his ego and talk to her when she didn't wanted to even see his face, but he couldn't help it.

Just yesterday he had tried to talk to her in the corridor when he had found her alone surprisingly, he stood in front of her and blocked her path, "where you going at, kitten?" he asked, smirking.

"Leave me alone." She muttered.

"Aw. I'm hurt."

"Good."

"Elena, can we…"

"No."

"But you hadn't even listened."

"I don't know. I don't care." She told him off and then walked away.

Then in the evening he had tried to mess with her again. She was practicing on her broom and just when she was about to catch the snitch, he caught it before her.

She glared at him, with those angry eyes, those doe angry eyes.

"Ay, Salvatore, stay at your side of the ground," Captain of the Gryffindor team shouted at him.

"Get cucked, Woods." Damon was already annoyed of him and his brother, Stefan Woods.

"Why you!" Michael Woods was going to attack him but Elena held him by the arm, "let it go, Michael, it's not worth it,"

Damon smirked and shot him his middle finger.

"he's being an ass to get a rise out of you," Elena said to him.

"yeah, she's right." Stefan added.

"Come on, Elena." His hand was on the small of her back as he gestured her to leave.

And that was the moment Damon didn't know what overcame him, he had never wanted to kill someone more.

"Hey Damon," Ric snapped him out of his thoughts, "you done with potions essay,"

"No."

"What! But we have to submit it today!" Enzo was horrified.

"I didn't feel like working." Damon replied, standing up from his bed and picking up his broom, to go out for a ride.

"Dude. What's wrong with you?" Tyler commented. Everyone knew that Damon did his homework two weeks before it was due, he was that studious, but something was wrong with him, he'd been acting weird, they'd find him awake at night, lost in a deep thought, staring at the roof, or just into the space. In class, he'd be looking more at Elena then at the teacher and it was getting him more into trouble every other day.

"Dude, if you don't do your homework then none of us gets to do homework, and all of us go to detention," Enzo tried to knock some sense into him.

"Whatever."

"Urg. Is this because of that Gilbert girl!" Ric said, before he could go.

"Excuse me," Damon looked up for the first time. "I don't care for her," he used the words she had used once for him.

"Sure, you don't." Enzo said, annoyed.

"Words in the school, Stefan is going to ask her for the dance." He added.

That stopped Damon on his tracks. "What!" he dropped his Nimbus two thousand five on the floor.

"I thought you didn't care."

Damon glared at him, as if asking him for more details. "I heard it from Anna, who heard it from Jill, who heard it from her boyfriend Jack, who heard it from-,"

"yeah, whatever." Damon said, not bothering to know of his source.

"Now where are you going?"

"Out on ride on my broom." Damon said as he slammed the door behind him.

"But you left (BAM) your broom." Enzo called after him.

..

..

He was sitting in the library where he had once kissed Elena, he couldn't even explain how much the idea of Elena getting back together with Stefan bothered him, in fact the idea of Elena with anyone bothered him. So much.

But she was a muggle born. He told himself.

But their future. Another part of him reminded him. 'Elena in my arms and our daughter, was it not true'.

It was a vision from future. Wasn't it?

But Elena hates me. he thought. 'Not like you had tried to apologize again.' A part of him scolded him.

"I think I saw that book somewhere here." He heard Elena's voice and somehow he felt like his heart raced, like a nimbus two thousand five.

He stood from the chair and walked toward the shelf. He could hear Elena and her friend's voices as they were discussing what more they should add in their essay.

He could see through the books, how she discussed with her friends, how she moved her hands when she talked, he had missed that. There had been long hours when she'd just sit on top of his abdomen, her hands on his chest, while she talked for long hours.

Elena had a weird feeling as if someone was looking at her, she looked around but there wasn't anyone.

"I think that we should-," She stopped when she noticed a pair of blue eyes from the shelving.

She frowned, focusing but as soon as she inched closer, the pair disappeared.

"What happened?"

"nothing. I thought I saw-. Nothing." Elena said, warding the thoughts of her imagination.

..

..

While everyone was having lunch and talking excitedly about the dance in the big hall, Damon was scribbling on his notebook, he was lost in his thoughts, so surprised by how much Elena has taken over it, he never knew when he started scribbling her name. He wasn't scribbling it on a page, maybe he was carving it on his heart.

"What are you writing?" Enzo said as he peeked over to look at what he was writing but Damon hid it with his arms. "Fuck, Enzo. What the hell?"

"Damon, there is something seriously wrong here," Enzo said as he pointed at his skull, "You're so gloomy these days, you remind me of my thirteen-year-old sister after her break up, man, what's wrong with you!"

Enzo was talking and Damon had tuned him out, his eyes on Stefan Woods as he walked in with a bunch of flowers and offered them to Elena, she looked surprised but she offered him a smile that Damon was very possessive about. It was his smile. It was the smile that she only smiled at him. How dare she give it to him!

Was he asking her to the dance! What was happening? Were they getting back together?

"Oh, there you go again, you're wandering into space again… wait no… you're not wandering into space, you're glaring at Woods and his girl-,"

"She's not his girl. She's my girl." He finally spoke as he walked in their direction.

"Wait. What! What the actual fuck?"

"I was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me, so-,"

"So, you can cheat on her again." Damon completed Stefan before he could even say anything.

"Excuse me," Stefan turned to him, surprised.

Elena's eyes widened. What the hell was happening? Why did Damon looked so pissed?

"I said, so you can cheat on her again. Y'know like you did the last time." Damon said as he stood tall to him, face to face.

"That's none of your business."

"It is. You see, this is my girl, and I don't appreciate-,"

"Woah! Time out! She's not your girl." Caroline intervened.

"Yes, she's not yours." Stefan added.

"Well, neither is she yours." Damon replied.

Elena stood between them, her hands holding them both back. "Stop. Stop. What is this?"

"you'll not go to the dance with him." Damon's voice was cold and strict.

"You have no right to stop her-,"

"Hey Barbie doll, I ain't talking to you," Damon said to Caroline.

"She's right, stay out of us," Stefan said to Damon.

"Ay Golden boy, don't talk like that to our guy, if he says she ain't going to dance with you, she ain't and there is no one who'd dare take our man's girl," Enzo threatened as he stood behind his friend, along with their other gang members.

"Enzo, quiet, I can talk for myself."

"Our guy has our back too." Stefan's brother and his friends were there too.

"Guys, please." Elena had never been more embarrassed.

"This girl is mine. Stay away from her. I don't want you within thirty inch close to her," Damon threatened his opponent.

"She belongs to me, she is my girlfriend."

"Well, someone listen to me," Elena shouted, after being interrupted by everyone. "I'm not something that I'd belong to someone." She turned to Damon, "and you, you stay away from me,"

She turned to leave so their wouldn't be any further scene but someone held her wrist and pulled her to him. She found herself locked in Damon's arms.

"What the hell!" Stefan was fuming.

Caroline was shocked.

"You. Are. Not. Going. With. Him." Damon said again, every word clear.

He saw Elena literally clench her teeth in anger. "Let me go." She said as she pulled herself away from him. "Stefan, I'd go with you, pick me up at seven tomorrow."

She wanted to make a statement, she wanted to hurt him just as he had done to her.

"He wouldn't, if he want to walk on his legs." Damon folded his hands on his chest.

"As if. This is the school of Albus Dumbledore, Mr. Salvatore." A loud voice interrupted them. It was professor McGonagall, "how dare you Mr. Salvatore, how dare you threaten a student."

Elena sighed a sigh of relief.

Bonnie was standing behind my McGonagall, maybe she had called her. "Detention for you, seventy points from Slytherin. You're also banned from quidditch, meet me after classes, today." She announced.

..

..

"What! What did you do?" Ric was literally pulling his hair out. "we have a match after Christmas, and our seeker has been banned."

"What were you thinking?" Enzo said angrily.

"And all this for a girl." Tyler muttered.

Damon was sitting on his bed, his eyes fixed on a spot on a floor, thinking a thousand thoughts, every thought ending up on Elena.

"I can't see her with him. I can't see her with anyone." He muttered.

"What!"

"Oh, lord. He's still talking about her." Enzo face palmed.

"I don't know why but I'm always thinking about her."

"She's a muggle born." Enzo reminded him.

"So what!" Damon hissed. "Why does it even matter?"

"Oh, tell that to your dad, he's the best person to answer." Klaus intervened. "Mate, these things are so mundane to what Giuseppe Salvatore has planned."

"What!"

"Maybe you hadn't read the daily prophet, oh well, you can't the news is going to be out tomorrow but I just got an owl from the secretary to the minister, my mother, Mrs. Dolores Umbrage," he handed him the paper. "The bill has been passed. It makes all muggle born illegal in our world, their wands would be taken and snapped, but we know some would resist so a team has been made to deal with them, and it all starts within this school."

"Deal?"

"you know, deal." Klaus said as he made a gesture of murder.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "What! Dad can't do that. Dumbledore wouldn't let it happen.'

The door busted open.

"Attention students. The ministry had sent a group of wizards to arrest the principal, on the basis of allegations for using dark magic, the dance has been canceled, and all students are being sent home tonight for their safety." Professor Snape announced.

"Why're they worried about our safety, it's the muggle born they should care for." Klaus said.

"Mikelson, don't put your nose into things you don't understand." Snape snapped at him.

"We'll know what they're going to do to them. Father told me, so." Klaus whispered as he went to pack his bags.

"What! What are they doing? Mikelson, tell me." Damon asked, he was only thinking of Elena, suddenly he was scared for her life.

"Isn't it obvious? They're going to use them as scapegoats. There is already a rumor that Dumbledore favors them, they'd make it look like they tried to defend him, and they'll be either arrested or killed for that, and then they're going to blame the bloodshed on Dumbledore and reason this as why they think muggle borns are always the problem."

Damon sat on his bed, his head in his hands, this has been happening around him and he had no idea, he was so lost in Elena that he never paid attention to the unstable political conditions.

Has his father lost his mind? And then his mind drifted to the fact that Elena was also a muggle born. They could hurt her.

"No." He whispered to himself. He wouldn't let it happen.

..

..

So, this isn't the only plot twist.

What do you think of the chapter?

Is Elena right in ignoring Damon? What do you think of Damon, is he falling for Elena?

On a reviewer request I gave a long chapter, do review, so I'd give quick updates.

Another reviewer requested for GoT Delena, I am not sure, about that, I had this written before plus I have little to no less knowledge of it.

Anyway, thank you for reading.


	10. You before me

**Chapter 10: 'You before me'**

* * *

He looked out of the window and it was as if the sky had just darkened, the clouds filling it, and not a ray of shine in sight. The wind howled, indicating that a storm was about to come.

All he could remember was Elena's face while she smiled, while she talked, her face when she laughed. He imagined her face filled with wounds, sad, tears running down her eyes, blood dripping from her scratches. And suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. He felt a sense of suffocation. What was happening!

He walked back to his poster bed and fell on it, still in deep thought, while his friends talked about how muggles were going to get on what they deserved. And to be honest, he never have thought of muggles more than housefly but right now, he felt like it wasn't right, somehow those lives mattered to him, now. Well, not all those lives in particular, it was only one person's life that mattered to him and that was Elena Gilbert.

Why did he care if she lived or not? Why did the thought of her hurt, made him feel as if he'd die too? What was it about her, that he couldn't fucking get her out of his mind!

"No." He said, loud as the image of her blood filled face filled his mind, again.

"Mate, you don't look good." Enzo said, surprised at his outburst.

"We have to save her."

"What!? Who?"

"The Gilbert girl. Elena. We have to save her before the death eaters attack," Damon said as he hurried to his closet to get his wand.

"Death eaters?" Enzo felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Damon swallowed thick, as he bit on his lip. "I knew that for a while, when my father became the minister of magic, he received a letter for Salvia Argus, one of the most favorite death eater, ever known, just as famous as Bellatrix, my father… favors them, he was a great supporter of the dark lord, he believes that whatever they did, it was for the right cause-,"

"Damon. You're fucking with me, you mean, it's not ministry officials, death eaters are going to attack tonight," Enzo asked, eyes widened. "You knew that and you didn't tell me." he was hurt, he thought he was Damon's best friend and Damon would tell him everything.

Damon nodded, ashamed. "In fact… I," He opened the cuff link of his sleeves and he folded it up, a skull sign was engraved in his skin.

"you're one of them!" Enzo stepped back. "Damon, mate, I know that… I always made fun of muggles and all but… killing them… that too for power, do you realize how sick that is." Enzo hissed in a whisper.

This was a bit surprising for Damon too, since Enzo never showed that he ever believed in the wizard equality concept, but Damon also knew that Enzo was not one who vouched for bloodshed, his family had always been neutral in this matter.

"I… I was greedy, I know. They promised me lots of things and I was under pressure-,"

"Damon!" Enzo rolled his eyes. "Tell me, and be honest, did you help them in anyway,"

Damon pursed his lips. "In the start of semester I found out a way, that… that night when we walked into Elena, when I asked you guys to go with me, I was instructed to give away our house elf to Hogwarts kitchen, I gave him the instruction to put some objects given by my dad and smuggle them to the principal office, he was… already being poisoned gradually-,"

"Poisoned!" Enzo hissed. "Are you…," He didn't have any words but then he remembered the first night, when they bumped into Elena, she was sulking over her boyfriend and Enzo thought maybe Damon was just looking for an excuse to talk to her. That was never the case, there was always something else.

"This was planned, before my father even became minister,"

"Damon. DAMON! Death Eaters are going to attack Hogwarts, under the pretense of ministry officials, you knew about it, you could have warned people, we could have stopped this." Enzo was absolutely furious.

A loud bang alerted them, and suddenly they could hear screams and cries of help, wolves howling, cold laughter, they'd attacked.

"What's going on!" Ric said as he looked around.

"Nothing we need to worry about, only muggle borns need to worry about this," Klaus said, much relaxed.

"We have to save her, Enzo." Damon said to Enzo, pulling him to a side.

"No, we don't. I'm not going out there in the murder arena, this is your doing, reap what you have sowed." Enzo said harshly, as he walked away.

..

..

Damon didn't care if his friends were going to help him or not. He didn't care if his father would be furious, if he found out he'd been out to save some muggle born girl, he didn't even care if he'd get hurt. All he cared was about the angelic brunette girl. For sure, it was love, or why would he be out, when the castle was under attack, when according to his father's letter, he should've returned.

He hid behind a corridor as he peeked to see if there were anyone outside. He found Snape at the end, fighting off some masked men. Green sparks of death curse flew everywhere, while Snape dodged them and tried to reflect it back.

He ran toward to the staircase and almost slipped on a tripod. Apparently, Peeves was throwing things at the intruders.

"Give them hell." He spoke to the flying entity and ran toward the Gryffindor tower, when he walked into a group of Gryffindor girls.

"Where is Elena?" He demanded.

The girls stopped for a moment but then ignored him and rushed out to McGonagall office, maybe that's what they were instructed.

"Caroline!" He spotted the blonde who was hiding behind the vase.

She looked horrified as if afraid of him, "Do you know where Elena is?" He asked.

"Why? Why are you looking for her?" She asked.

"Please. I just want to save her." He almost pleaded.

"Salvatore, don't shit with me," She spat.

"They're after muggle borns. She's in danger." He hissed back.

"Why do you care!"

"I love her." He even surprised himself when he said that.

She looked thunderstruck, by his confession.

"I love her," He repeated more to himself then her. He was in love. God damn it, he was in love. That's why he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"They took her to the dungeons, her and some other students-," Caroline hadn't even completed, when Damon dashed toward basement, so that he could free her, from her fate.

..

..

This was a necessary step for his mission. Giuseppe Salvatore knew he had to do it to prove his alliance, of course, he had given up when the dark lord disappeared and pretended to the world that he had been along with the good side, all this time, when it was the contrary.

Liz Forbes had tried to get him arrested since she knew he had been a traitor and had worked for the dark lord all this time, but he had easily dismissed her allegations, by bribing the jury.

It was a step by step process, but he had finally made it. After years, he had become the minister of magic, and as soon as he stepped in the office, he had worked for the revival of dark lord, the true heir of Salazar Slytherin, Lord Voldemort.

The dark lord had asked him to prove his alliance and for that he had to take over the school, the school that was once, the dark lord's home. He desired it so he'd get it.

Giuseppe had presented his son to the lord so he'd be marked and part of the holy cult, that would drive muggles to hiding and bring back a magical entity in power.

Damon was more than ready to serve, he was trained as such.

And now finally, with the sacrifice of hundreds of muggle borns, he'd start his reign as a true servant of the dark lord, the closest one.

..

..

The basement was unusally dark, even the ghosts had gone into hiding. Magical candles that usually lit the dungeons, were blown out. Damon could hardly see. He hid behind the barrels, looking around so no one would catch him.

"Crucio," A woman shouted and suddenly, the students that had been tied and thrown on the floor started shouting as if they had been set on fire.

One of those screams belonged to Elena.

A wave of inexpressible anger flowed through him. How dare they hurt her? They'd have to pay. He wouldn't let this one go.

The woman laughed like a maniac, enjoying the pain of her victims.

She turned to her partners in crime, instructing them to something.

"McGonagall has gone into hiding with Dumbledore, it's bad, Dumbledore is weak due to poison, we don't want him healed." One of them said.

"There are only a few teachers left, we outnumber them," Another one added.

While they talked, Damon had crawled toward Elena, her eyes widened when she saw him. But it was too dark for anyone to see.

He pushed a finger to her lip, indicating her to keep quiet.

"The minister asked to kill all of them and send the bodies to the dark lord, but he said that we had to start exactly on the time when sun sets,"

"It's cloudy today," Other death eater joked, "Let's just do it,"

"They're doing a spell, we can't go ruining it for your fun." The first one barked.

Damon knew he had little to no time left. He carried Elena, tying her arms on his neck, and pulled her onto his back. "hold on," he mouthed, although he knew she couldn't see. She was half unconscious anyway, due to all the pain. Very slowly, he took her outside the dungeons, near the staircase.

He placed her on top of the step.

"Elena."

She was going to fall, when he held onto her shoulders, saving from the fall.

Her eyes were half open, half closed. Her hair was falling on her face.

He ran his fingers through her hair and tried to set them, so she wouldn't be bothered. He tapped her face, "Elena. Elena. Hey. Look at me,"

She finally looked up, taking rapid breathe.

"Damon, they took-, they-," She didn't know what to say, she was so scared.

He pulled her to himself and wrapped his hands around her. "I won't let anything happen to you. I am here, Elena. I'll protect you, no matter what." He vowed.

She tied her hands around his neck, and sniffled.

Emitting a low groan, he buried his face in the curve of her neck, his breath fanning warm and moist against her skin. He pulled back and kissed her forehead softly.

"They're going to kill everyone, they're going to kill me,"

"No. No." He said, cupping her face. "They won't. They can't. I won't let them. I'll get you out of here, before they-,"

"There was one over here." They heard a growl. "Where could she go?"

Damon held her wrist and pulled her to up the staircase.

"It's no use, Damon."

"No." He said as he pulled her to a corner and pushed her against the wall. For a brief moment, time stopped. Blue eyes met brown. "I know a way out of here. All the floo networks are tracked, except Slytherin's. Come with me, and I'll get you to your house."

She seemed uncertain but there wasn't any other way. How could she trust the man that considered her nothing more than filth.

"Trust me, Elena."

"Give me one good reason, why."

He had an answer on the tip of his tongue but he didn't say that, instead he said something else, "Because you have nothing to lose."

He pulled her to a side and then to a black stench of a wall. Elena had never seen him so worried, so serious and so focused. Why was he doing that!

"Parseltongue," He muttered the password and the doorway to the slytherin dorm opened.

"Ohmygod." A girl said as she saw Damon bringing Elena inside. "A Gryffindor."

"Shut up, Pansy." He barked as he dragged her to the common room's fireplace.

"What on earth, mate? We were looking all over-," Enzo trailed off when he saw Elena, her hand tightly clasped in Damon's. "Oh."

"Take the floo powder and go home. You know the procedure, right?" he said as he handed her a handful of white powder.

"DAMON!" A voice said loud, a voice he knew very well.

"Aunt Jen." He said as he turned, hiding Elena behind him.

"Who is that girl?" She said as she moved closer.

"Aunt Jen, what're you doing here?"

"your father sent me, you didn't come back, we were worried." She said as she tip toed to get see the girl behind him. "This girl… is Gryffindor?"

"Muggle born." Pansy added.

"Damon." She seemed shocked but she pulled out her wand. "What're you doing with this girl?"

"Aunt Jen. I-. Let her go." He knew what she was going to do. His aunt was also a very active death eater, the look in her eyes told him that the girl he loved was in peril. He didn't have his wand on him, he had somehow lost it while they were running away to get to the dorm, so he took Elena's wand secretly as they talked.

"why? What's so special about her."

"He likes her." Pansy said in a sing song voice.

"Pansy, stay out of this."

"Oh. You have hots for a muggle born? That's not acceptable."

"Does it matter? Just let her go." Damon said as he reached for his wand, slowly.

"No, Damon, rules are rules. Move out of the way," She said with an evil glimmer in her eyes. Before she could say the words, Damon said, "Avada Kadavra."

The green light struck Jennifer's chest and she fell on the floor.

Everyone in the room gasped.

Damon's felt his heart race. He just killed his aunt, his father's sister.

"Damon!"

He snapped out of the thoughts. He was sweating now, feeling dizzy and somewhat not in his senses.

"Go Elena. Go back to your house. Don't ever come back here. This world isn't safe anymore for you." He said, as he held her hand.

He opened her fist and placed floo powder in it.

Elena walked toward the fireplace, while Damon held his hand up, wand ready for any sort of attack, his eyes were on Elena as she walked off but his mind was alert, prepared to protect her from any danger.

She looked back once at him, and turned back toward fireplace.

She was going away forever, Damon thought and his heart dropped. He would never be able to see her again. He would never be able to tell her how much he loves her, how much she means to him. His heart was aching and tormented at those thoughts, and especially at the thought that this was the last time he'd be able to see her. And he deserved it, after everything he put her through, his and his father's selfish schemes put her through, he didn't deserve to keep her. He was guilty. So guilty.

"Elena." He whispered and she stopped immediately.

"No. I'm not going to stop you but I won't let you go, just like that. If I'm going to feel guilty about something, I'm going to feel guilty of this." He walked toward her, caught her face in his hands, cupped it, and attached his lips to hers. A spurt of hungry desire spiraled. He took her top lip, then her bottom lip, venturing inside and exploring. Then his lips took hers fiercely, his tongue plunged into her mouth, as he shoved his fingers into her hair, holding her head still for a fervent assault. Dear God, the man really can kiss! His tongue tasted and explored her mouth as he took tiny nips of her lips.

A cough by Enzo brought them back to the real world.

"You were asking for a reason to trust me, the reason is… I love you, Elena. I am in love with you. I don't know, how, when, where. But it's here and it's going to stay. Unfortunately, you can't. You're not safe here and I'm not so selfish, that I'd make you stay here. I can do anything for you, you know that. I just killed for you, that's how much madly I am in love with you. So, go before I change my mind. Go. Go now and never return." He said as he stepped back.

She didn't know what to say but she did step back.

"Good bye." She said, after a brief pause.

"Gilbert's house, London." She said as she threw the floo powder in the fire.

She looked back once at Damon, whose hands were folded on his chest, staring at her with eyes full of longing but strong, he wouldn't stop her, she knew.

She jumped into the fire, leaving Damon behind forever.

A lone tear escaped his eye.

..

..

So there is a big twist in the next chapter.

Tell me if you like this chapter. Damon did some pretty bad things but give him time to explain. Don't judge him too much.

What do you think of his rescue of Elena.

Did the last scene remind you of season 2 'I love you confession'

Do review, it would mean the world, also I'll update quick!


	11. Missing you

**Chapter 11 : 'Missing you'**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Elena had escaped just by a chance, with the help of Damon. She still received Daily Prophet and it revealed that all muggle borns were hereby banned from using magic, they were tracked down and their wands were snapped, and if anyone resisted, the ministry let Dementors deal with them.

Elena had been under hiding, she was at her aunt's house now, after Bonnie's parents, (pure blood wizards) had called her parents and explained to them, the seriousness of the situation.

It was already decided that she'd never say the 'm-word' again, and that she will continue schooling like every other normal person. No more Hogwarts, no more magic, but what hurts the most was that she'd never be able to see Damon again.

Every time she thought of that, she'd feel a pang of pain in her heart.

"Elena," Isobel called her from downstairs.

"Coming." She said as she snapped out of her thoughts and walked out of her room.

"Come clean the kitchen, look at how much mess your wretched owl had made, I'm telling you, I'd be selling this thing soon," Isobel was clearly annoyed.

"Oh, Issi, Calm down, it's her pet, it's just not used to this place." Jenna said, as she poured tea into a cup. "Dear, sit down, have breakfast."

Unlike Isobel, Jenna was empathetic toward her. It must feel bad to be banned from a place you once considered home.

"Elena, when you're done with breakfast, I want you to go to Miss Pearl's house and take the list of ingredients, and afterwards, take a look at the lawn, mow it-," Isobel started off with the list of chores that she was supposed to do. Of course, she'd never be allowed to live for free, so Isobel made sure she had never had a moment to sit and think.

But this was her life and she would accept it.

..

..

She was trimming the bushes to the level aunt Isobel liked, the weather was good today, it was slightly warm but not unpleasant. She was thinking of her home again. Hogwarts. She was thinking of her friends. What would they be doing? And… she was thinking of Damon. She had not heard a word from him.

Was he alright? She had been so frightened when Damon had cast the death curse on his aunt, she hoped he wouldn't get into trouble. It wouldn't be right. He only did it to save her.

She had been so restless, this whole while. She thought he'd send a letter to her, to just let her know that he was okay. But he did mention that he didn't want her back in the magical world.

There had been times when she had been on the brink of losing her patience, she wanted to write him a letter, just to ask him if he was okay but that would only lead ministry to her.

"Get your mind off him." She thought again and again. But she couldn't. Ever since that very day when he had kissed her, and confessed that he was in love with her.

She had brushed it off that moment, thinking of it as nothing, even though she saw him kill for her. But as time passed, it was affecting her more and more.

And just when she thought that she should stop herself she heard a voice that she was desperate so much to hear. "Elena."

A smile curled the corners of her mouth and her eyes twinkled. "Damon." Her heart paced as if it would jump out of her chest. She turned. But the next second the smile on her face fell.

It was Kai Parker, her neighbor.

"Oh hi, Kai." She replied, the worst feeling forming in her stomach. What was it? Why was she so disappointed? How stupid of her to think that Damon would ever come here!

"Mother says to give you this. It's an invite to the yearly dinner." He said as he handed her an envelope.

"Yeah, thanks." She said as she turned back to the bushes.

Tear formed in the corner of her eyes and slid down her face. What was this? Why did she want to see Damon so bad? What was this feeling, why did she feel so empty as if life didn't mean anything?

What was this?

..

..

Damon was lying on the poster bed, looking at the roof. The school seemed so empty without her. His life felt so empty without her. He missed walking into her in hall ways, he yearned for her whenever he'd see their spot in the library, the one where they'd make out for hours. Her memories would torture him, the nights they had spent, the moments that they'd stole from the world, as they sneaked around.

It had been so difficult to get her out of the school, but Damon did it. But in order to do so, he had killed his aunt.

Enzo had come to his rescue and made sure everyone kept mummed about who was the murderer. His father had been so furious, and distraught, he had vowed to avenge his sister and had made a search team to find the murderer, so far they couldn't track down the murderer, because one, no one would dare doubt him and, two, he didn't use his wand, he had used Elena's wand. And Elena has taken her wand with her. It was unlikely they'd ever think she was the murderer, because one, she wasn't of age and two, it was just ridiculous.

Since, he didn't have anything to interest him in school, he went to home for Christmas, and it was a good decision because now he knew what his father's strategies were. They were trying to track down Dumbledore so they could finish him off while he was weak.

Meanwhile the school was handed over to Dolores Ambridge, Klaus's mother, so now, it was a free reign for all slytherins, no one would dare mess with them.

The power used to thrill him before but now it didn't mean anything, it meant nothing without Elena. Nothing meant anymore. And he just had to learn to live like this.

..

..

Elena was cleaning the kitchen cabinets, she had just done her homework, school here wasn't as exciting as it used to be. To top it off, she wasn't much used to the subjects, it was taking her so much time to catch up. And then there was the fact that she was popular for being the mystery girl who had just transferred to their school, the girl who was always lost in her thoughts and didn't really speak to anyone. But she didn't care. She didn't know why but she didn't.

Suddenly she felt like someone whispered in her ear, the warmth was just so familiar.

"I miss you so much." She heard a velvety voice.

"Damon." She couldn't explain how happy she was. "I… I have been waiting for you-,"

When she turned she found no one there.

What was happening? Was she having hallucinations?

"I love you, Elena. I am in love with you." She heard a whisper again.

She was losing her mind. Elena thought. The reason why she could hear his voice was because she was thinking so much about him. Yes, that was it.

..

..

On the weekend, Damon went to his house again. His mother had thrown a huge Christmas party and it was mandatory for him to attend. It was more of a family reunion, then a party.

He was bored out of his mind as he listened to Amber, Mrs. Lockwood's daughter talk non-stop about how she had just visited Witch Weekly's celebrated actor. He didn't give a damn. But apparently she was a childhood friend so he felt indebted to sit with her, although they no longer connected.

"So, what's up in Hogwarts?" She asked.

He didn't really want to converse. "Nothing much. The Usual."

His school friends were around too, they were all busy either eating, fancy dishes, or dancing. He could hear Elena's judgmental voice as she disregarded how it was cruel of them to make house elves work so much over a stupid party. She felt that they had enslaved the poor creatures and it was rather unfair.

"I heard from Ana that you were seeing some girl!" Amber said, it was like everyone on the table stopped talking and looked at them.

"What girl?" He attempted to act indifferent but it was too obvious.

"A girl?" His mother was suddenly very interested.

"Yes, didn't he tell you." Amber answered his mother. "It had been a big deal. He had even brought her to the common room-,"

"Why? Wasn't she slytherin?" Uncle Zach said, he was always so strict regarding inter-house relationships.

"No. She was Gryffindor. Maybe."

"It was nothing. We met a couple of times, it didn't work out. That's it. We weren't even exclusive." Damon said, suddenly feeling his heart race at the thought of Elena.

"Hmm." His mother replied, and the way she looked at him, Damon knew the conversation wasn't over.

..

..

Elena was in the park near her house, deep in her thoughts again. Well, for now, that was all she did, aside all the chores that Aunt Isobel assigned and her school work.

Then when she was free, she'd sit and think about Damon, how he was, how he used to be, she'd think about her school, she'd miss every moment they had spent. She missed her friends. She even missed Snape, which was preposterous even when you think about it.

"Elena." She was so sure, it was him. It was Damon. Her heart raced. It ached to reach him. But she didn't dare move, afraid that if she turned again, he wouldn't be there and she'd be disappointed again.

She stood up and walked toward the house.

"Hey, where are you going?" he called after her.

"You're not real." She said more to herself then him.

"Are you kidding me?" He said as if surprised.

"This isn't real, Elena." Elena repeated.

He grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him. She started to struggle, thinking that she had lost her mind for sure. He grabbed both of her arms firmly and pushed her against the wall. "Hold study." He said, with a grip of authority.

His pale blue eyes captivated her heart, but she couldn't let her guard down just because he gave her a look that drove her crazy.

"You… you really are here."

"I couldn't stay away, even if I wanted to." He said with a smirk. "But what is this Elena, you look like you can't believe I am here, like you wanted so bad to see me."

Her mouth fell open, as she tried to think of an excuse. "It's-,"

"You were thinking of me." he said with a smile that filled with pride.

"I-," She couldn't lie to his face. "No, I wasn't."

"Don't lie." He said as he inched closer to her, their noses touching, her hands trapped at her sides. "You are thinking of me. You're always thinking of me."

"How are you even here… how did you find me." she demanded. "And let go of me."

"Do you really want me to let go?" He mocked her.

"Damon."

"I know what you really want." He said as he let go of her hands and cupped her face.

His lips were just a centimeter away and all she wanted was for him to attach them to hers. Oh, she wanted him so bad. "you'd think you'll forget me, but you can't. I live in your heart now." He whispered.

"We can't…" She mumbled when he was about to close the distance between them. "It's not right."

"Why not?" He mumbled.

"Because…" She didn't have any reason, why not? Why shouldn't she just go for what she wanted? Who cares if it would destroy her? Who cares if it would break her heart in to million pieces in future? This was the moment she wanted.

She clutched him by the elbows as she tiptoed to reach those lips that she loved so much, she wanted to kiss him or she'd die.

But just before she'd reach them, she felt like she was gagging.

"WAKE UP, Girl." Aunt Isobel's voice shrieked as she shook her.

"Wha-," She said as she looked around. Where was she?

"Why are you sleeping on the couch? Didn't I tell you that you were supposed to paint the fence today, girl, you're so lazy, do I have to remind you every fucking second that you're supposed to-," She stopped when she saw tears slide down Elena's face.

Elena was still in a state of shock, was she dreaming all that, why did she feel so disappointed, as if she was cheated, robbed off what she wanted so much.

"It… it was a dream," She mumbled.

"Girl, are you thinking about that horrid school again, I'm so sick of you talking of that place. Get over it already. Forget about it." Isobel said in a frustrated tone. "Fucking abnormal waste of space."

But for now, Elena didn't care that she was just called 'waste of space', her mind was still replaying the dream over and over again, taunting her.

"_I am in love with you, Elena."_ She heard Damon's whisper again.

"STOP." She said, pushing her palms against her ears.

"What…" Isobel stopped, surprised by Elena speaking back.

"Get out of my mind, already." She said as she ran toward the door, to get some air, because honest to God, she felt suffocated.

..

..

Damon was staring at the roof again, sometimes it felt like it was all he did now a day. He flicked his wand and an image of Elena's smiling face appeared on the wall near to him. And he couldn't help but sit straight and look at her.

"I miss you, I miss you so much, Elena." He felt like his heart would burst of yearning. A tear slid down his face, and he didn't bother wiping it.

"Damon." Lily knocked on the door.

He flicked the wand again, and the image disappeared.

"yes," he said as he rubbed his eyes so they won't seem like they're being tortured.

"All your friends are in the lobby, why are you up hear?"

"I had a headache, I wanted to be alone." He lied expertly.

"Hmm." She said. "You've changed, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"This has nothing to do with that girl Amber mentioned, right?"

"Of course not," He said a little too quickly.

She nodded.

"Your term is about to end, your father wanted me to ask you, if you wanted to enroll for the auror training."

"Yeah. I have already given an application."

"you know, you don't need application, your father is the minister of magic. Whatever you want, you get." She said and it felt like she meant something else too.

"Not everything." He mumbled, but then again, Elena wasn't a thing, and he wouldn't treat her like one. She deserved to live her life to fullest, without any fear.

"Everything, Damon." She said again but Damon just shook his head, pursing his lips. "I'd go join my friends, Enzo would never stop giving me shit about this, if I didn't give them time," he said as and walked out of the room.

Lily stayed on the bed for a while, very concerned about what was wrong with Damon. She had never seen him so down, and it ached her. Damon being her only son was so spoiled and she liked it that way, seeing him so upset was making her feel helpless and she didn't like that.

Her eyes fell on Damon's wand and she couldn't help but give it a flick. A brunette girl's picture appeared before her on the wall, a smiling girl, talking, laughing.

And suddenly it started making sense.

..

..

Lily was shocked when she found who Elena really was. A muggle born witch, wasn't what she least expected she'd be.

But she had a long thought about it. Was that the reason why her son was so down, because he thought that he couldn't get the girl that he so wanted. And why? Because she was a muggle born.

It wasn't much problem for Lily to track her down. She was the minister's wife after all. All she had to do was, go to Hogwarts, check Elena's records, go to her parents' house and make them utter the truth about her location using magic.

Apparently she was living with her aunts, further away from London. Well, not anymore.

"Hello, Elena." She said as the door opened.

"uh, do I…" Elena had no idea who the woman was, although she seemed familiar.

"I'm from the Ministry of Magic. Lily Salvatore," She introduced herself.

"Back off." Isobel shrieked from the living room. "Devil spawns, abnormal-,"

"Silenceo." Lily waved her wand. An invisible tap wrapped around Isobel's mouth and she found her lips sealed.

"So, can I come in?"

..

..

So guys, originally I had planned something else but now I have a better idea. That is why, it took a bit time to update.

So, what do you think about this chapter? What do you think Lily would do?

And Damon and Elena miss each other a lot don't they?

Review if you want quick updates.


	12. And so we meet again

**Chapter 12: 'And so we meet again'**

* * *

Damon opened the letter that he had received from the ministry, it was of course, the acceptance letter. He should feel guilty for taking advantage of his father's position, but he was used to it, from getting benefits out of his family and his father's status.

Just a week after his finals, he'd be joining for auror training, it was mostly the dark lord's will because he wanted his army professional and trained and of course, like a willing servant he was supposed to do what the lord wished for. This was his duty as Slytherin's heir.

The mark on his arm burned and he knew that the dark lord wished to see all his servants. He was suddenly in a dark room, filled with the most powerful and evil wizards of their time.

"Salvatore, how I am pleased to see you," The dark lord said, and all the chattering on the table stopped.

He nodded and tied his hands behind his back, a gesture of obedience.

"I am told by senior Salvatore, your father that you'd be joining auror training along with all your friends."

"Yes, my lord." He replied, hesitantly.

"Good. Good." The dark lord said, impressed.

"I am expecting you and your friends to be fully trained after six months," he said as he got up. And all the wizards and witches stood up in his respect. "I have assigned you as the leader of that group, you'd be responsible for them, you are to make sure they're obedient, vigilant and sharp. I don't want any weakling in my army."

"My Lord. My son would make sure of it. This is the least we can do to your noble cause." His father said proudly. Of course, he was so proud that out of all servants the dark lord chose him and his family for such huge responsibility to prepare the next batch of fighter death eaters. It was an honor. The highest honor of all. He was almost like a friend to the dark lord now, he had the highest status.

"Excellent. Don't let anything distract you from your objective. You do know that I can smell intentions don't I?" He said as if threatening.

"My Lord, we are your servant, we'd breathe to your will." The minister bowed.

"Good. Young Salvatore, you're dismissed. And the rest of you let's talk about the new changes that I want to introduce."

..

..

"So, Elena, that's your name right?" Mrs. Salvatore said as she circled her like a lioness ready to pounce her.

"Yes Ma'am. I believe you knew that before you came here."

"You know who I am, right?"

"yes." Elena said, her tone strong.

"I know about you and Damon." She said, suddenly coming to the business.

"And what has that to do with Elena. He saved her. We know. We're thankful." Jenna intrupted.

"Do you want me to do to you what I did to your sister." She barked.

"Please. No. She's just concerned. She doesn't mean harm." Elena pleaded.

"Hmm. If you so say so." Lily said, still strict in her manner. "So he saved you? Tell me about it?" She demanded.

Elena took deep breathe and then explained all that had happened, even about Jennifer's murder.

Lily's expressions remained solid, not changing, not even when she found that Damon had killed his aunt. "Look girl, about this Jennifer thing, forget that it ever happened. Never let that ever come out of your mouth again." She said.

"We wouldn't. But if you'd just leave-,"

"I didn't come here to leave, Miss Jenna."

"Then what are you here for?"

"Well, it seems to me, my son is rather fond of this girl, I don't know why he is, there is nothing special." She said as she looked at Elena critically from head to toe, "He has not been himself, he'd left quidditch, he had stopped talking, he's not the son I have raised and after knowing that he mutilated his pure soul for her, by a crime as big as murder, I'm afraid that she's has rather left a big impression on his heart."

"So?"

"So, I don't like that. He's my only child. He's used to getting whatever he wants."

"Excuse me, Elena isn't a thing that you can just give over to your son, you're a horrid person for even thinking…,"

"Shh." She hissed at her, pointing her wand at her throat. "I don't like the fact either, trust me, I despise the likes of you,"

"Mrs. Salvatore," Elena interrupted. "What do you want from me? Why are you here?"

"I want you to come with me. No, it wouldn't be long term, trust me, I'd never want that. You see, he just needs to play with his toy a little longer, and then when he's done, you can go back."

"This is so absurd. You're treating her as if she is some rag doll." Jenna was disgusted.

"And why isn't she? She didn't mind when she was sleeping with him."

"How can you even say that? It wasn't just-,"

"Quite girl, I don't need your explanations. Don't you think he is in love with you or something, he's just… you see he is always looking for something new. He's obsesses over what he wants, and if he doesn't get it, he harms himself, so before that phase comes, I want to just give him what he wants and get this phase over with,"

"Mrs. Salvatore, I… as much as I wanted to see him, I wouldn't go now. I have pride too. I wouldn't accept being treated like-,"

"Avada Kadavara." She said. The green light shot from her wand and strike Isobel, and within a second she was lying on the floor, her body lifeless.

Jenna and Elena were left shock for a minute before they ran toward her. Jenna shook her body, to see if any life was left in her, but there wasn't any sign, her eyes were wide opened, her lips sealed, her arms frozen already.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Elena growled at the woman dressed in dark robes.

She smirked. "And yes, the trait of my son of getting what he wants, he's got it from me, I don't take no for an answer."

Elena hissed.

"I could go on. It could be your other aunt now. And then your mother, your father, your sister, your brother, and everyone that you have ever loved."

Elena stood frozen, not knowing what to do.

..

..

Finals weren't that tough for Damon, since he was a very studious student since forever. Once he was done with them, he had to say good bye to Hogwarts. It was hard, since it felt like he was leaving his home, his childhood, and his memories behind.

But does he really had the right to be sad? Because he was the one who had betrayed his home, he had robbed it off the best professor, and the best principal ever.

And his Elena, god, at least when he lived at Hogwarts, he could feel her breathing in the same air as him, as if she was still here. It was comforting. He could sleep peacefully knowing she was around, even though she wasn't.

The only connection that he had left with her was the fact that she lived in the same world as his, that somehow they were breathing in the same air.

"so, what's the plan?" Enzo asked.

"Well, I'm going to Lockwood's office, and then auror training, you know like our mission states so," He said, his tone flat as usual, Elena had sucked the life out of his eyes, his smile and even in the way he talked.

"Today?"

"No, tomorrow, and you guys need to be there on time too, I'm serious, Enzo, this isn't some school shit, the dark lord would never approve of any non-seriousness."

"I know. I know. Don't give me shit about this. My parents had been giving me lectures about this already." Enzo said, uninterested.

They gave a last look to their dorm and threw the floo powder in the fireplace. "Farewell, Hogwarts."

..

..

"Now, listen to me girl, you'd be living in the basement room, you'd be doing chores for me here, I'd be telling the minister that you're my friend's daughter from Bulgaria and I have hired you as a assistant," Lily said as she moved around the room to find her shawl for the party.

"yes, Mrs. Salvatore,"

"Call me Ma'am."

"Yes ma'am."

"And oh, try to stay out of every one's way, I don't want anyone recognizing you here. For all they know, I wouldn't dare hire a half blood, let alone a mudblood."

Elena felt humiliated, so that even the fact that she'd be seeing Damon didn't much excite her, but then again, it was the only plus side of being treated like a slave.

"Damon would be here shortly, do you remember what I said to you,"

"Yes," She took a deep breathe.

"I want him happy Elena. And if he isn't, you'll pay for that." She threatened. "And don't tell him about this, I'd be telling him that you are here by yourself, and you wanted to be here for him."

She nodded, again.

"good girl."

..

..

It was late at evening when Damon arrived at the manor, with Enzo. He picked up his bag and slung it on his waist.

"You'd be staying at my place."

"yes, my parents are on vacation to Egypt, don't know for sure though, all I remember was from the howler that mom sent Stewie, he'd been shitting about wanting to see mummies for long." Enzo replied.

Damon knocked on the huge door.

The fragrance hit him, before she had even opened the door. He was just too familiar with the sweet perfume she used. His heart jumped at the ridiculous thought.

The door opened.

And there she was, standing, as if she had walked out of his dreams, his wildest imagination. Her long brown hair swept forward and swayed in the breeze, as the gold highlights shone in the sun and made her hair a brilliant honey brown, lush, clutching his heart in a tight lock.

"Elena." He whispered.

..

..

He held her hand and pulled her to a corner of a corridor, Enzo hot in his heels. He opened a door to a room that he knew had a barely been used. He pulled her inside, letting Enzo in, before he closed the door, shut. He faced her, half surprised and half furious.

"What… what are you doing here?" He demanded.

She bit on her lip thinking what should she do? She could tell him the truth and maybe he'd help her get home again, but did she even want to go home, and then, if she did, what if his mother got so pissed, she harmed her family.

"Elena? What are you doing at my house?"

The door of the room opened again and Lily entered, a smirk on her face. "Oh, so you have met my new assistant."

"Mom," He looked a bit confused as he turned to face his mother, hiding Elena from her gaze, shielding her with his body, in case his mother do something to harm her, what was even happening to him.

"Don't worry, dear. She's in safe hands. I would do nothing to harm a hair on her head."

Damon didn't know what to say.

"Elena sent me a letter, she told me how dearly she missed you, and that she wanted nothing more than to come back, so I did what I had to do." She lied expertly.

He turned back to Elena, disbelievingly.

"But mom, it's dangerous for Elena to even be here, she's a-,"

"I know what she is, Damon. I have taken care of that, I told your father, Mister Minister that she's the daughter of a friend of mine and that she's a pure blood like us," She said sweetly. "Why would you even worry when I'm here."

"Mom, I…"

"I told you, you need not to worry so long as I'm alive, my spoiled son, you always get what you want." She said again, as sweetly as ever.

He couldn't tell his mother how grateful he was, so he showed her with a gesture, he pulled her in a hug. "Mama, you're the best. I don't… I honestly don't know what to say."

She hugged him back. "I just want you to be happy, no matter what it costs me."

..

..

Lily left Damon and Elena alone in the room so they could catch up. She led Enzo to his room, talking casually to him about his parents. Somehow she could see that Enzo didn't look as convinced as Damon did. In her son's eyes, she had won the mother of year award for understanding his love for an ordinary muggle born girl. But to be honest, it wasn't just that. It was never that.

Of course, Elena Gilbert could never be a part of her family. She was a filthy mudblood. But she knew that love can make you rebellious, and Damon had already stepped out of her control when he killed his own blood for that mudblood girl. She didn't want anyone to find out about this dirty secret of theirs.

It was better if she just solved it by letting him have her to play with and then slowly, she'd make sure Elena leaves their life for good. It wouldn't be hard to get rid of her, afterwards, when Damon had his fill of her.

In her confidence, she took his love as a temporary infatuation, she didn't know that she just made the biggest mistake ever. And soon time would teach her that she wasn't as smart as she thought of herself to be.

..

..

Okay, quick update because as I said its pre-written.

A little note to my friend Carol, yes, I know you're still upset over what Damon did but he'd be sorry for what he did, when it's the right time, he's flawed and he'd be correcting his beliefs when the time comes.

Another note for Ruth, I understand your frustration over 'Forget Me Not', for personal reasons I have decided to never write that story or any more, (it was never mine to begin with). That story is adopted by DaddySadist, she knows the concept of it, and she'd be completing it. If you don't know her, you best check out her stories, especially Her Man (inspired by Some by virtue fall) and Night and Day (inspired by Fatal Attraction).

Please review if you want a quick update.

What do you think of Lily now?

And Damon-Elena equation?

What would Elena do to free herself of Lily's blackmail?

Tell me if anyone still wants to read this shit!

Thank you, all.


	13. The heart want what it wants

**Chapter 13: 'The heart wants what it wants'**

**..**

**..**

He dipped his head, kissing her neck and sending shivers over her whole body as he pulled her closer.

"I still can't believe you're here. But you really shouldn't have come." He said.

She wrapped her arms around him, her eyes slight wet, by the concern and comfort.

"I really missed you," He said again.

She bit the inside of his cheek, "I missed you too."

He pulled back, as if surprised by what she had confessed. It took a while for him to believe.

"Come with me." He directed her to the bed. He made her sit on it, and then sat on her left, a little awkward.

"you've been here… a lot, and its still awkward." He commented, making her smile.

"Except this time, it's real." She said.

"Yes, of course, that." He said as he nodded. "Elena."

"Hmm."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you here?" It was as if he wanted to hear the confession, the words, that he had said, when the last time they met.

She didn't know what to say, honestly, she was feeling overwhelmed but whenever he looked into her eyes, she couldn't help but say the truth. "I… I told you, I missed you,"

"Really?"

"Yes, I… don't know what happened but… living there, I felt empty."

"Me too." He replied in a very low tone, hearing contently what she had to say.

"I… every voice seemed like yours. I… I used to dream about you, I was just, I felt like I'd lose my mind." She tried to explain what she had been through. He didn't let her complete what she wanted to say and covered his lips with hers.

She kissed him back, just as eagerly, her lips slowly tapping over his. She hadn't told him that she loved him back, but it was enough, she was risking her life to be with him and that was enough for him.

..

..

Damon had just taken a shower, he was grinning, thinking of the moments before. He closed the knob, and walked out of the shower, wrapping a towel on his torso.

"Unbelievable," Enzo commented, with a scowl.

"What?"

"All it takes for a girl is to kiss you, to make you grin like that,"

"Not just any girl. It's Elena." He answered as he wore his shirt. "Don't look at me." And unwrapped the towel to wear his pants.

"I don't wanna. No Homo." Enzo said, turning to another side, "So. Did she tell you how she got here?"

"She wrote a letter to mom."

"And Mrs. Salvatore just accepted her with open arms." Enzo said sarcastically.

"My mom is very sweet." Damon replied, matter of factly.

"Yeah, too sweet. Seriously Damon, don't you think there is something fishy, how did Aunt Lily even know of-,"

"She wrote a letter to my mom." Damon said again. "Mom is helping me be with the love of my life, there is nothing fishy, or Elena would have told me." he said, relaxed. "Stop with your conspiracy theories, Enzo. And pay attention to what's really important."

"yes, I know, by the way,"

"What now?" Damon said, annoyed.

"Does she know you're a part of the little group that kills the likes of her,"

Damon winced at the mention of that. "No,"

"but the mark."

"I always hide my mark."

"Pretty hypocrite of you to claim to love her and hide your reality." Enzo commented. "What if the dark lord find out."

"Then I'll ask him to spare her for me, after everything that I do for him, this is the least he could do." Damon replied, and he believed in that.

Muggles to him, were just a liability for the greater good. And Elena was a special case. Just because he loved her, didn't mean, his perspective over muggles had changed.

..

..

"Here is some laundry you need to do," Lily kept throwing dresses out of her closet, "I want you to hand wash them,"

The basket that Elena was holding was already so filled, that she couldn't see past through it.

"Go now." She ordered.

Elena couldn't see to the front, so she looked down, making sure, she wouldn't walk into furniture, yet she walked into someone. The clothes fell down, as the basket went flying up, and she almost tripped, had it not been for Damon to hold her. He held her by the waist so she wouldn't fall, a surprised expression on his face. "Are you kidding me, you're not supposed to be doing this, what are house elves for?" he said, somewhat angry.

He unlocked his arms around her.

"It's nothing, I do this all the time. They're just a couple of robes that needs hand wash."

"Hand wash," Damon looked as if he was stunned. "Love, we aren't muggles we don't do hand wash." He said as he waved his wand and all the robes were cleaned, and folded into a neat pile.

"Here you are." Lily arrived, hearing them talk.

"Mom, why did you tell Elena to hand wash the robes?" Damon demanded.

"Oh, dear lord, did you really think that I said handwash, do you not know these basic spells?" she lied again. "I wouldn't even let her do these chores but I don't want Mister Minister to get suspicious."

"Uncle isn't home." Enzo commented.

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Yeah, sure, okay." Damon didn't give it much thought. "Elena, do you wanna go upstairs, you said that you couldn't complete final year so I have an idea for that." He said, his arm around her waist as he moved her toward the stairs, while Lily looked frustrated.

..

..

They were in Damon's dad study. He flicked his wand and a bundle of books fell from the shelf on to the table. "So, I was thinking, how about I help you, with studying for the final year, you could give exam privately."

She looked at him, and then the books, lips pursed, "I… I would have to register with ministry for that and I don't think-,"

"That won't be a problem. My dad is the fuckin minister of magic, I'll work something out," He said, shrugging.

"Oh, okay."

"I mean, if you want to stay, that is, it's okay, if you don't." he said.

"No. I'd love it. I have missed this," She said, her hand hovering over the books.

"I know," he said.

She looked up at him, a warm smile on her face.

"So, it's decided then, I'd tutor you, every evening, after I return from my training." He said, clasping his hands into each other.

"but, won't you be tired…"

"Well, not when I could see you, you know,"

"Oh." Elena smiled, biting her lips. "So, this is just an excuse to spend more time with me,"

"Ha." He feigned fake hurt. "Why on earth would you think that."

She let out a chuckle, turning toward the table.

"You know, I just… I have this feeling that you're not happy with me," he said, coming closer to her. "Is this not what you wanted?"

"Of course, it's everything-,"

He wrapped his hands around her, and pulled her closer to him, her back, slamming against his chest. "Then why aren't you happy?"

"I… I'm happy."

"Elena,"

"Huh."

"You came back for me, right?" he asked, just assuring, as Enzo's words came to his mind again, bothering him.

"yes."

"I love you so much," he said as he dipped his face in the crook of her neck.

She let out sigh, smiling.

"You know, I can't help but think… you hadn't… you hadn't said it back."

She froze, suddenly.

"Like no pressure, or anything, I just… I was just wondering,"

She was going to reply but then the door opened, revealing the minister of magic and his secretary on the door.

"Oh, hello,"

Damon and Elena pulled apart immediately.

"Good evening, father." Damon said, like an obedient son.

Elena just bowed her head done, like Mrs. Salvatore had taught her, she wasn't supposed to address the minister, directly.

"I wanted Elena to pick up my books, I needed them for some study," Damon made up an excuse.

Giuseppe nodded, not giving them attention. "So Miss Lovegood as I was saying, send a letter to Miss Ambridge that muggle studies won't be a necessary course, any longer. And yes, tell her I want an update on that Forbes Scene, I don't know what that wretched girl is up to, but she's being making enough problems." He kept talking, dismissing Damon and Elena.

Elena picked up the books, and followed Damon out of the room. As soon as the door Damon took the books from Elena.

"Are they talking about Caroline?" Elena asked.

"yeah, she's been being a little problematic,"

"Why? What did she do?"

"Spreading rumors that ministry is guised with death eaters, she has started a petition that muggle borns should be allowed, believe it or not some wizard families actually support her," Damon said as if it was unbelievable.

Elena looked at Damon in utter disbelief. "you still hate muggle borns."

Damon stopped. "Uh. No, I never said that."

"Then why would you say it as if it's the most ridiculous thing in the world to accept muggle born wizards as a part and equal to pure blood." Her hands were on her hips and Damon knew she was furious, and he'd be playing with fire, if he let out his thoughts again. He dropped the books, and pulled her closer to him, pushing her in a vacant corridor, cupping her face, he pressed his lips against her. "I love you," he said. "You know that right?"

She wanted to say that it wasn't the answer to what she asked but he silenced her with a kiss again, until she forgot about the argument completely.

..

..

Elena was still acting a little indifferent, Damon knew it was because of his statement regarding muggle borns. He wanted to talk to her but his father was there so he couldn't. He tried to catch her eye but she'd just ignore him, looking at anything but him.

So, in the end, he submitted and just stared at her, soft smile playing on his lips.

Lily couldn't help but notice that, and it annoyed her to great extent.

She was standing by Lily, writing down something as Lily dictated.

"And when you're done, darling, do me a favor, get me my black shawl, it's getting cold here." She said.

"yes, Ma'am." Elena said, obediently. She sighed a cold sigh and directed herself to the room. An idea struck Damon's mind. To get her attention, he placed his foot forward, she almost tripped if he hadn't caught her mid way. Her eyes were shut, waiting for the ground to come in contact with her face.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, when even after the wait, her face didn't slam against the ground. She found piercing blue eyes staring into hers, a soft smirk on his face. "Careful, Miss Gilbert." He said, loud enough for his dad to hear.

He looked up momentarily but didn't much care.

"Meet me in the terrace after this," he said as he unwrapped his arms around from her.

She gave him an angry look as if she just found out that it was his plan all along to almost make her trip. But then she nodded.

..

..

Elena was standing by the balcony reeling, looking at the open sky. A cold breeze played with her hair, and tickled on her skin. And then a couple of arms wrapped around her, and she felt her back against a warm chest.

"Hmm." He moaned as he dipped his face in her neck.

A shiver ran down her spine as she heard him moan but she controlled her raging hormones. "Damon."

"Hm. What?" he said as he continued to suck on her neck, making a hickey.

"Damon," she said as she turned to face him, looking into his eyes, "Answer me,"

"What about?"

"Do you not think muggle born are equal to pure bloods, they have equal rights?"

"Elena," he said as he inched closer to her lips again.

She placed her hand on his lips. "No. Answer me first."

"What is this talk about? Does it matter?" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"It does." She said, her eyes sad. "Don't ignore the fact that I'm also one of them,"

"I'm not ignoring,"

"You are. You're ignoring the fact that I also belong to the people that you despise, I'm no exception, Damon. And if it bothers you, then you should say it now, so we can end this right here." she finally spoke her mind, "I can't live with your delusional mind set. I can't live with the fact that I'm just some filth to you, a filth that your fond off right now, but soon you'll get tired of,"

He cupped her face, "I… I never knew you felt this way, Elena. I'm sorry. I love you, all of you, and trust me, nothing about you disgusts me, I'm sorry," he said, earnestly. It was a slow realization but he knew now that blood or family didn't matter, it was about heart, what the heart wants, it wants, and his heart wanted her, forever.

He kissed the bridge of her nose and then slowly moved to kiss her cheek, and then her eyes, all the while holding her face like a delicate flower.

..

..

At night, Damon would sneak her to his room, they'd make love, and talk all night long, until the wee hours of morning. It was about dawn when Damon fell asleep, Elena was still awake. She decided she'd write a letter to her aunt Jenna and her parents.

She quickly wrote the letter, informing about her well being and handed it over to raven, Damon's owl. "Give it to my aunt." She instructed. He hooted and flew out of the window.

Now done with that, she walked back to the bed. Damon was still sleeping peacefully, not a care in the world.

She lightly traced his face with her finger, smiling, watching him sleep. It was so wild, the way, she had never thought she'd ever fall for Damon Salvatore of all people, the arrogant Slytherin, who always mocked her, made fun of her, who wouldn't spend a day without teasing or annoying her.

Speaking of which.

She decided to do something too. She picked up the quill from the bedside, and dipped it in the ink. She moved toward Damon, making sure not to drip ink on sheets.

"Don't even think about it," Damon said before Elena could even began to draw something on his face.

His eyes snapped open, looking at her with mock glare.

"You were awake."

"Yes, after you started touching me, how could I not. I'm a light sleeper." He said as he tried to take the quill from her hand. She moved the quill away from his reach. He pounced on her, tickling her.

"Damon…" she giggled. "Stop. Stop. I can't breathe."

"You dare mess with me," he said as he nuzzled in her neck, on her tickle spot, his favorite part of her body, "give it."

"No." she said as she laughed and tried to struggle free, but he held her hands up, taking the quill from her. He held her hands tightly out of the way as he drew a mustache on her face, while she told him to stop, whilst laughing. "Stop, Damon, oh, you're horrid."

"And sexy." He retorted.

"Whatever."

"What did you say, as he nuzzled on her weak point again, making her laugh loud again.

..

..

Damon deliberately faked an injury to stay back at home so he could spend more time with Elena. It was becoming more of routine now. He didn't much care of the auror training. It was making his father upset, why he wasn't paying attention to the mission.

"This is school all over again." He grunted. "He doesn't know that it's one in a life time chance, what has gotten into him." Minister Salvatore was livid.

"He has hurt his arm." Lily tried to excuse him.

"Yes, and the headache yesterday, and he said that he felt he was under the weather, a day before,"

"It was bleeding,"

"I am telling you, he did it on purpose." Minister said.

Lily pursed her lips, not knowing what to say.

"He's supposed to be the commander of the batch, I'd never have made him that, if I knew he'd be this unserious. It's fucking with my reputation." He barked.

"Mister Minister, he's just a child."

"He's nineteen, for fuck sake,"

"Please, mister minister." She pleaded.

"Lily, we have already spoiled him. His non serious attitude is going to be the death of him. The Lord doesn't spare carelessness." Giuseppe warned as he left with his secretary.

Lily sighed a cold sigh as she sat on the bed. What was she going to do? It's been a month to Elena being here. And instead of getting tired of her, like he always does, Damon couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. Had she committed a huge mistake by bringing Elena here?

It seemed so now.

..

..

Elena was paying attention to the potion that she was making, in accord to Damon's instruction, while Damon was looking at her, intently, smiling, softly.

"Would you stop staring at me? I can't work like this." Elena said, her eyes still on the caldron.

"I can't help it, you're just so beautiful," he said, dramatically, making Elena chuckle.

"Okay, stop."

"I can't." he said, his eyes glued to hers.

She down cast her gaze, shy by the intensity in his eyes.

"Are you blushing?"

"Why would I blush?" Elena said, a little to quickly.

He let out a chuckle. "Because you're in presence of a sex God."

"Satan would be a better word."

"Hey." He feigned hurt.

She smirked, an exact replica of his. "question."

"Ugh, not again,"

"No, seriously, I want to know something about you,"

"Shesh, that's never good. Nothing about me is ever good." He said, attentive.

"Why aren't you going to your training?" she asked, a question that had been on her mind for a while now.

He bit on his lip and then rolled his eyes. "Ugh, Elena, why are you like so…"

"So vigilant? So sharp?"

"so annoying." He completed.

She slapped his arm, making him say ouch.

"Well, because it suck, it sucks so much that if it sucked more, I'd orgasm." He answered making her laugh.

"What sucks? I thought being an auror was your dream."

He pursed his lips. There was no meaning to being an auror if he was just going to be a servant to the dark lord, and kill at his will. Somehow he didn't want it, he didn't want to kill innocent people, specifically people like Elena, muggle born wizards and witches. Somehow it made him more protective toward Elena, thinking she could ever get in trouble, or hurt. And then, staying away from Elena, it sucked.

"Well, all day, I have to stay away from you, and that makes me… anxious." He accepted a partial truth.

She looked up into his eyes, surprised by the confession. "But I'm here."

"I know." He said, putting his hand on top of hers. "but-,"

He was interrupted as the door opened, revealing the minister of magic.

"Dad."

Giuseppe Salvatore glared at him, and then at Elena's hand that was tightly clasped in his. To be honest, he had never given much thought to the girl, his wife's assistant. But now, that he thought of it, he had caught Damon hovering over her, an awful amount of times.

"I… forgot… my file." He completed.

"yeah, I'll get it." Damon said as he picked up a file from the table next to them. He handed it over to his father, who had his eyes still glued on Elena, who was peeking at the file, a frown came on his face. He turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Miss Lovegood."

"Yes, sir." The blonde haired woman said immediately. "I want a little background info on this girl, what's her name-,"

"Gilbert, Elena."

"Yes, whatever. I want all her information, especially the family tree,"

"Yes, sir."

..

..

So guys, a quick update.

To the anon reader, no I don't think the story would be 15 chapter now, I have posted very short chapters so the story would be a little longer now, maybe 20-25.

Tell me, if you liked this chapter, I'd be waiting for your comments.

What do you think so far!

Will Elena get busted?

I'll update quick if I get good response for this

Thank you for reading.


	14. Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone

Chapter 14: '**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**'

* * *

Damon read from the book, for her, while she was scribbling the magic spells that he had taught her. As much as she loved studying, right now, she was bored out of her mind.

"Concentrate," Damon said poking the pencil in her arm.

"Ugh." She said in an annoyed tone. "I'm bored."

She held the pencil from the other end, glaring at him.

He smirked as he pulled her closer to him, and he brushed his lips against her hand, grasping her fingers with his as he kissed each fingertip before dropping his forehead to hers. "Well, I have more interesting things on my mind that we can do,"

She rolled her eyes, playfully. "Sure. That's what's always on your mind." She stood up walking toward a shelf on the corner, that she knew belonged to Mister Minister Salvatore.

"That's dad's private stuff. No one's allowed to touch that,"

"why not?"

"I don't know. It's boring politician stuff." He said, shrugging.

"But aren't you even least bit interested in what could be in this?" she said, as she picked up a file.

"Well, unlike you, I don't care for gossip much."

"How dare you!" She slapped his chest playfully. "Weren't you the one who told me all your friends stories, and how invested you were in people's relationships and their conversations around us."

"Hey. The only relationship that I was interested was of you, and Stefan. And I'm so glad that it's over." He said with an airy pride.

"You're kidding." She said with a grin.

"Of course, not. There were so many times whenever you guys would fight I'd be like praying in earnest that it would be over. In fact, I even made up a rumor in school that Stefan had a peeing problem, and that's why, he never-,"

"Yes, I remember, I was so embarrassed about that," Elena said, pursing her lips. "That was very mean of you, everyone actually stopped talking to him for a while there,"

"Uh. Good memories." He said, without a hint of shame. "Well, as I was saying, I have no interest in gossip."

"Wait-," The amusing expressions from Elena's face had been replaced by worried, and stressed look.

"What?"

"This is Caroline's file. She's had been arrested for treason. She's in Azkaban."

Damon frowned as he looked into the file, over her shoulder. "I didn't know that. This didn't even come in the Prophet."

"Damon, this can't be happening. We can't let this happen."

He was a little taken aback with Elena's words. "It's… I don't know what we can do, Elena."

"Talk to your dad about it. I'm sure there must have been some misunderstanding." Elena said, her eyes now slightly tear brimmed. "Please, Damon. Please, for me."

"Oh. Ok. I'd try." He said as he pulled her closer to him in a warm hug. "I'll make it alright. I promise."

..

..

Damon was looking in the mirror. The big tattoo on his arm, more specifically, the tattoo that promised his life to the services to the dark lord. He had never shown it to Elena, always concealing it with magic because somehow he knew Elena wouldn't approve of it. And he was afraid that it might scare her away right out of his arms.

She never exactly told him that she loved him but he had just assumed that she felt the same since she came all the way for him, to his house, which was basically the lion's den.

"Damon." Elena said as she opened the door of the washroom and stepped inside.

He flicked his wand, hiding the death eater signature on his body. "Jeez, Elena, ever heard of knocking."

"Nothing I hadn't seen before." She said as she sat on the counter. "Did you talk to your dad?"

"I will. Of course, I will. But dad's in Brazil for a week,"

"What? Why so?"

"I don't know, politics stuff."

"Oh, okay." Elena said, her eyes showing the glimmer of disappointment.

"Hey, I promised, didn't I? So chin up. I'd do it. I'd ask my dad to get her out of there, no matter what." He said as he cupped her face.

Elena nodded. "I trust you."

He let out a smile, reserved only for her.

She jumped off the counter, and was about to go out when he held her wrist and pulled her back into his arms. "Where do you think you are going?"

She sighed a tired sigh. "To your mother. She wants me to write some invitations to her guests for the magic tranny club."

"You don't need to do that. She'll have someone else write them." He said as he enveloped her in his arms. "You're not a house elf, you don't need to do anything."

Elena looped her arms around his neck. "House elf's aren't slaves, Damon. Don't act all high and mighty just because you're a wizard."

"Oh god no. Not another lecture on social equality. Elena they like it."

"Of course, Stockholm syndrome." Elena huffed.

"Oh my god, Elena. It's not that. Don't paint us wizards as if we have forced them,"

"But we did."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry, I'd never make them do anything okay?" he just wanted the argument to be over with.

"For now, sure." She said with an airy pride.

He smiled at the gesture.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" She asked, noticing his gaze.

"I love you."

His sudden confession knocked the breath out of her, not that he hadn't said it before, it was just the moment, the intensity of his closeness, the way he was holding her so close.

She bit on her lip and then looked away, a light blush on her face.

"And do you?" he asked.

He hadn't ever before asked her to return the gesture, this was the first time he had urged her to say it. She didn't know what to say.

"Hmm. It's okay. You don't need to say it. Whenever you feel like it, I'd be here." he said understandingly.

..

..

It was so annoying for Lily to see Damon fawn over that ordinary muggle girl, she didn't see what he saw in her, there was nothing special about her, aside from her looks, she was a looker but there were a lot of girls in their elite society that looked just as good if not better.

She even had to hear it from Damon that Elena wasn't some maid that she was making her do all sort odd tasks. She was so wrong when she thought that once Damon gets his fill, he'd just discard her like all his toys but as every day passed she would realize that she was so wrong.

Damon was abandoning his duties, and spending time with her, she'd find them often cuddling on a couch, while they talked for hours, or she'd find them in kitchen making food, or in the library, Damon teaching her all sort of stuff.

She didn't know how to get rid of Elena Gilbert. It was only time someone would find out about her and then she could get in trouble.

"Mom, we're going out." Damon said, disrupting her thoughts.

"What? Out. With the girl? It's dangerous. What if… someone recognize her?"

"Mom, we're just going to the beach. I'll apparrate us if I see someone." Damon dismissed her thoughts.

Lily nodded, to her dismay, glaring at how Damon was holding Elena's hand, so securely, so tightly.

"Sure. Be safe."

"I will."

..

..

The cold breeze swayed the flimsy skirt that Elena had worn today. The smooth gravel scraped the soles of their feet and added a sensual joy, now and then the wave would rise and touch their ankles.

They laid back on their backs, watching the star filled sky.

"Enzo has it covered for me, but I doubt the excuse will work more," They had been talking about how Damon had to join training tomorrow as he had been asked by his superiors that he couldn't take more breaks.

"how's it like?" She asked, eagerly as she pulled closer, lying her head on his arm.

"Mm." He said as he turned to her, "It's like DADA but more advance, we have to practice spells and make right movements with eyes, instead of wand, the magic is inside us, the wand just channels it, so we have to channel that magic within from inside but make sure, it doesn't harm us, it could be dangerous, people usually end up killing themselves, so,"

"but you're careful, right?" she said immediately worried for him.

He let out a small smile, "I try."

"Do you like that?"

"Of course, I love it when you care for me,"

"Oh, no, I was talking about being an auror. Do you like the training?"

He made an o face and then replied, "It's a bit over-rated honestly. We're supposed to be this army that fights for the good of the world but instead-,"

"Instead?"

"No, nothing. Topic change." He said, he didn't want to go into the fact that he was in fact getting trained to kill off or enslave the muggle race for the pleasure of dark lord.

She pressed her lips, not wanting to press him further but also curious.

"Ok, whatever but be safe, I am like… I just don't want you to…" she fumbled with her words.

"What is it, Gilbert? Scared that I might end up hurting or killing-,"

"Don't say that." She chastised him like a child.

"Why? Why do you feel that way?" he asked, pressing further, as he rolled on top of her. "Is it because you know you can never get a better dick then mine or is it because you are developing something more than attraction? Hmm. Love, is it?"

She struggled under him and finally managed to get on top of him. "I can get a better dick."

"As if." He rolled on top of her again. "You aren't. And you will not. I will not allow it." He looked slightly irritated by the thought.

"I don't need your permission."

"You are mine. You get it." He said, firmly. "You belong to me only." He said possessively.

Her body shuddered with the raw passion in his eyes and his voice. She nodded her head in a yes.

"Don't ever even joke about that."

She nodded again, as he rolled next to her.

A silence prevailed that was broken by him after a while. "I'm sorry, I just don't take well to the jokes like that."

"I… I'm sorry I shouldn't have said."

He let out a side smile, turning back to her. "I would give you everything you want, just don't ever leave me," He held her hand to his chest.

She bit on her lip and then smiled.

"Anything?"

"Yes, the sky is the limit." He said.

"I want the sky."

"What?" he seemed puzzled.

"It's been such a long time we have played quidditch," she said sadly.

"You know, when they told me that I was a witch, my first thought was that I could fly now too," she let out a giggle, "I know, stupid, and then when quidditch happened, I could actually soar in sky."

"You miss flying?"

She pursed her lips.

He took out his wand. "Accio."

"It can't just-,"

A portal opened out of nowhere and two brooms, zoomed toward them, they caught each broom expertly.

"What was that?" Elena seemed shocked.

"There is just too much you don't know yet." He said as he mounted his broom.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Let's play quidditch, you vs me, the first one who gets the snitch, wins," he said as he put his hand in the pocket of his jeans and took out a yellow box.

"You have a snitch."

"I told you, there is just too much you don't know yet." He said as he opened the box. The fluttering bird like ball, flew into the sky.

"Ready-,"

Elena already zoomed past him before he even could complete.

"Hey I didn't say go yet." He called after her as he zoomed on the broom too.

Elena breathed deep as the open sky welcomed her. She felt like a bird that had been released from her cage. Damon zoomed past her as he dove toward the snitch. She shoved him playfully, making him hiss, "Hey, you'll make me fall."

The fluff like cloud brushed against Elena's skin, tickling her.

She giggled, as she dived into sky, opening her arms.

"Kitten, be careful,"

Elena moved in a zig zag fast, reaching toward the golden snitch and just when she thought she had it, it moved toward Damon.

Damon jumped up to grab it but the snitch moved away.

"Ha. Loser." Elena mocked.

"It's not over yet," he said as he stood up on the broom and almost slipped.

"DAMON." Elena stopped in her tracks, tumbling toward him.

"Psyche." He said as he soared down to catch the golden bird.

"You're such a cheater." Elena was so annoyed. He had almost given her a heart attack.

"It's called a skill, my noob girlfriend."

"Yeah, I've been spending too much time with your mama instead of getting better at the game."

"Did you just make a 'your mama' joke on me," he looked stunned. "You're such a child." As he flew in circles, around her.

And just when they were about to start arguing they saw snitch just a further away from both of them. They both looked at each other for a moment and then sped toward the golden bird. Damon caught the snitch first but it slipped from his hand and fell into Elena's. She made a grab to catch it and in an attempt, she misbalanced and fell from her broom.

"Fuck." Damon muttered as he sped to her and caught her right in his arms.

"What the actual fuck, Elena."

"I won." She screamed in glee.

"Really, you could have died." He said still feeling his heartbeat thumping like a frantic snitch from the scare.

"You wouldn't let me fall obviously." She said as if it was obvious.

"Hold on."

"Wait, I'd control the broom, you grab onto my broom." Elena said as he moved the broom's direction to her broom that was left midway in the sky. Damon made a grab for it, but just then Elena accidently tilted the broom.

"Woman, you'll end up killing us."

"Sorry."

"I swear, you're as helpful as blister on a hike." He commented under breath as he waved his wand to the broom and disappeared.

Elena let go of the broom, making Damon hiss as he held on to it so he could direct it. "You're seriously crazy."

"I'm just so happy. I feel… as if I'm free, as if I'm alive." She said with such glee that it made him smile wide.

"Okay, then let's fly a little more," he said as he held on to the broom and directed upward.

Elena yelped holding Damon tightly but still a big smile plastered on her face. She has never been happier. Life was perfect.

..

..

"Mister Minister Sir." Miss Lovegood signaled him to come outside the conference room.

He excused himself, for a minute. He knew Lovegood would never ask him to come outside if it weren't very important.

"What is it? You know I'm in a very important meeting."

"Sir, I think your family is in immediate danger." She said, her face filled with worry.

"What do you mean?" Giuseppe was suddenly alert.

"Sir, the girl that you asked me to get information on, sir she is a muggle born, that goes by the name Gilbert Elena. She has certainly no connection to any pure blood family. Sir, we have her wand confiscated that we found in your house. And after checking for the last spells used by the wand we found something-,"

"What?"

"sir, on the night when we were capturing muggle borns in Hogwarts, this wand had fired the killing curse, the only casualty on our side had been your sister…"

"you're saying, this girl… this girl killed my sister." Minister completed in utter rage.

"I'm afraid so, sir."

Giuseppe Salvatore had never been so furious and afraid. The girl that had killed his sister was in his house, his family… his son was in danger.

"Arrest her now."

..

..

Damon and Elena were lying again on the beach, looking at the sky, laughing somewhat on their recent adventure. "And you were like, we'll die."

"You were being so crazy, I was like, what has gotten into her," he said, in between laughter.

They stopped after a while, just looking at each other in silence.

"I have never been more happier." Elena confessed.

"You'll always be happy now, as long as I'm here." He promised, holding her hand.

She looked at him softly, placing her hand on his cheek. "And how long is that going to be?"

"I don't know. Forever."

"Forever?" she questioned.

He nodded.

She bit on her lip, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Don't do that." He said as he touched her lip, making her let it go out of her teeth.

"What?"

"Whenever you do that, I just… I just want to kiss you and never stop."

"Then do it."

He rolled on top of her and kissed her long on the mouth, pinning her hands to the side. He kissed the side of her neck, his lips hot, sliding enticingly over her skin. "God, why are you so soft? So beautiful."

He scraped his teeth gently along her collarbone, pressing an openmouthed kiss on her shoulder where her silk sleeve began. He sucked softly at her neck and his hand made soothing, sweeping motions from her lower stomach, back up to the breasts, pressing them softly. He then moved back to her mouth. He captured her then with full lips, soft and full, slowly again and again. He opened her mouth but she would not give him her tongue until he growled and she had to give in, a smirk on her face. "You like teasing me, don't you, guess who is going to regret that,"

As they kissed, the wind howled, escaping into the night. She tore open the front of his shirt, but he didn't care. He craved her touch, the raw, wicked bite of her nails, it turned him on so much. He peeled off her shirts, and moved toward the skirt that was getting the way. With the least effort, he had it off too.

She felt a slight nibble on her ear. He immediately leaned in for another kiss on the lips, then moved to the neck, then moved lower to the breasts over the bra. In one deft move he flicked the bra strap off her shoulder, making room for his hand and then the other, off it went to the pile of clothes on the side.

Her nipples were erect, actually calling his name. He took her nipple into his mouth, lacing it with his tongue. Then, he took it into his whole mouth, sucking it like a baby. The pleasure of his mouth on her breast was blissful! She said his name over and over again in a moan.

He was kneading the other breasts now, caressing them in a way she had never thought of even touching herself. He was driving her insane. She thought of revenge. She struggled to get on top again, she ran her hands up and down his bare chest, and her mouth travelled south to suck on his neck.

He growled low in his throat and she sucked in her breath.

She could feel his hard on. And couldn't wait for it. She kissed him all over his bare stomach as her hands moved toward his zipper. She unzipped his pants, eagerly moving it lower, and sitting on top of his clothed crotch.

Moving her hand over his chest, her lips still on his neck, she rubbed his crotch. He drew in a quick breath.

"Fuck, Elena you'll make me cum before we even-," he couldn't even complete it, as she moved on top of him, a little, he moaned at the pleasure. As good as it was, he couldn't wait any longer. He rolled her down, tore off her panties and with one quick, hard thrust, he slammed into her and she had never been so happy to have a dick inside of her. "Oh, yes, god." She muttered.

"So hot, and tight, I'm going to lose my mind inside of you." He moaned.

He was slamming into her with so much force and pent up longing like a hungry animal devouring its food while she put overlooked the pain and took the eight rock hard inches of cock. He hooked his other arm under her leg, and holding her open and up, Damon controlled how slow, or how fast they fucked. "Watch," he ordered. "Watch me enter your body. Feel me, stretch you until you can't stretch anymore, feel me love you with all my body, heart and soul."

Elena glanced down and watched as her body take each splendid inch and width of his cock. She felt the muscle stretch, felt the tightness that he has always loved and loved the fullness. Each time he moved inside she felt like it was their first time. She guided his mouth to her aching breast, crying out when he bit on her nipple. "Oh, god, yes, Damon."

He fucked her faster now, pulling back to watch her face as she struggled against her approaching orgasm, her skin flushed.

"Only I get to do this, Elena. Only I get to fuck you," he whispered.

"Yes, only you do." She moaned. "Harder please."

"Say it again."

"Fuck me harder, Damon." She moaned, throwing her head back.

He fucked her as if the world was going to end. And it did for her. The world shook as an orgasm passed through her body, followed by his, it was good thing she was on pill or with the rate that they were intimate she could only wonder when she'd get pregnant.

He fell on top of her, his nose, in the crook of her neck, breathing rapidly as she too tried to came down from the bliss.

He rolled to a side, and pulled her closer to him, putting his shirt on top of them.

"You are my everything you know that," he confessed after a while. "I love you."

She couldn't help but say it back. "I… I love you too."

Stunned, he looked at her.

..

..

So guys, long break, I had some work in pending so I couldn't give much time to this story. You know the drill, reviews would get you a faster update, do tell me if you liked them, what about the reveal of Elena's identity? Also was the last scene steamy enough?

I'll be waiting for comments.

Take care.

Also, the broom part is inspired by Aladdin and Jasmine's 'a whole new world'.


End file.
